Changing Her Loner Ways
by kathrynwerewolves14
Summary: Katrina Martin, Lydia Martin's cousin, was the loner at Beacon Hills High ever since her older brother Kyle disappeared. After a classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Katrina's life changed. Will she begin to trust and become close to the people who need her most or will she just stick will what she knows best, being alone?
1. Chapter 1

Speeding through the Beacon Hills Preserve, a black Chevy Impala drives down the winding road, trying to reach its destination as quick as possible. Pausing in front of the chained entrance, the purring engine shuts off and the glowing headlines cut out, leaving the car sitting in the darkness of night. The driver's side door opens allowing a young woman to step out into the chilled woods. Her long blonde hair, illuminated by the moonlight, blows in the slight breeze as she takes a look around, trying to remember the path she needs to take. The car door slams shut and the girl starts down the path, continuing deeper into the darkness.

Leaves crunch under the brown combat boots the girl is wearing as she travels with the moon as her guide. Wrapping her leather jacket tighter around her tiny frame, she begins to slow, finally reaching her destination. Before her is a large tree; a massive trunk growing into a vast amount of leaved branches. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her cell phone, using it as a flashlight to brighten up the area. She shines the light onto the tree, revealing a carving which reads "Katrina + Kyle, big bro – little sis" surrounded by a heart. The girl lightly runs her fingers over the hard bark muttering to no one "I'm so sorry… It's my fault you aren't here to start your senior year." Dropping her hand, Katrina turns around and begins back down the path to her car. Refusing to let herself cry, she shoves her hands in the pockets of her jacket and turns her eyesight to the moon above.

"Hey! Stop!" Some one shouts from behind Katrina, causing her to jump in a startled manner. Stopping in her tracks, she is approached by a man with a flashlight who begins to question her motives for being in the woods so late.

"Kat? What are you doing out here so late?" the man, who is revealed to be Sheriff Stilinski, asks while lowering his flashlight. She winced, no one has called her Kat since her brothers disappearance.

"Just taking a walk to clear my head before school starts tomorrow, I'm sorry if me being here is causing trouble sir." Her eyesight cast down at her shoes.

"It would be no problem any other night but I've got the whole force out here searching these woods and I don't want to see you hurt or in any kind of trouble."

"Ok Sheriff, I'll just head home now." As she starts to walk away, she quickly shouts back, "Sheriff? Have you heard anything…" trailing off because her voice is beginning to fail her.

"No, I'm sorry Katrina." The Sheriff replies with a frown and starts to head back towards where he came.

Giving a slight smile, she turns back down the path and starts to walk quicker to her car. Once safely inside, she exhales the deep breath that she desperately needed to release. Kat starts the car, pulling out of the Preserve and starting on her drive home.

Turning into her driveway, she notices that her parents, Amelia and Jim Martin, still have not returned home. "Why should I expect tonight to be any different? They bury themselves into their work to keep them distracted from the golden child being missing." She mutters and kicks her tire in frustration before proceeding into her house. Katrina slowly walks up the stairs to her room, desperate for a good night of sleep for once. Stripping the now muddied boots off her feet, she flings herself face first onto her bed. Suddenly the room is filled with a loud ring, causing Katrina to groan. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her cell phone to see that her cousin, Lydia, has texted her.

_ Will be picking you up in the morning for school. Aunt Amy's orders. _Thatwas all the text said. Sighing, she thought "Why is Mom doing this, I have my own car?" Kat replied _Fine, see you then._

As much as she loved her cousin, she hated how she acted in school towards Kat once Kyle had disappeared. The three of them used to be so close, Kyle acting as a big brother towards Lydia as well as Kat. Now, she was the loner. Once Kyle had disappeared, all of the friends Katrina had, including her cousin, slowly began to fade from her life. Kat was alone, more alone than people seemed to realize. Staring mindlessly at her ceiling, Kat hears a howl from the woods behind her house. "Well that's different." She thought while turning her head towards her cracked window. Pulling herself off of her bed, Katrina begins to get changed into pajamas. Taking a quick look in her mirror, Katrina evaluates her appearance, noting the long honey blonde hair falling past her shoulders. Tired hazel eyes stare back at her, scanning her paled skin for imperfections. Short height but soft, well-developed assets and curves show the body of a woman. Yet, in her mind, Kat only saw flaws amongst the blinding beauty. "Who ever heard of a beautiful loner?" She bitterly thought as she tore her gaze from her mirror and returned to her bed. Turning down the covers, Katrina gets underneath, making herself comfortable enough to allow sleep to take her.

"BUT IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT BUT MINE, IT WAS YOUR HEART ON THE LINE, I REALLY FUCKED IT UP THIS TIME, DIDN'T I MY DEAR…" Mumford and Sons blared from her phone on her desk, causing Katrina to shoot out of bed. With a grumble, she reached for the device to turn off the alarm. The time of 6:00 AM stared back at her, a reminder that school started in an hour and a half.

Heading into her bathroom, Katrina turns on her shower and begins to remove the clothes rumpled by sleep. Stepping into the shower, she lets the hot water coat her body, attempting to relieve the tension from her shoulders. The scent of sweet strawberries floods the room as she opens her shampoo bottle and begins to wash her hair. Coconut soon joined the strawberry smell as Katrina washed and removed the dirt on her body. Feeling satisfied that she is clean for her first day of sophomore year; Katrina turns off the shower and promptly wraps a large fluffy towel around her body. Before she left the bathroom, she proceeds to dry her wet hair, allowing it to fall straight over her shoulders neatly. Clutching the towel tight around her body, Katrina returned to her room to look through her closet in search of a first day outfit. Moving the hangers aside, she scans through the clothes, landing on a flowing red lace tank top. Grabbing a black bandeau and a matching pair of panties, Katrina yanks the shirt over her head and slips into a pair of black skinny jeans. Shoving her feet into her black combat boots, she quickly checks her appearance and just adds touches of eyeliner, mascara, and a red lipstick to make her seem bold.

Hearing a car horn honk outside, Katrina grabs her trusted leather jacket and runs downstairs, where she snatches an apple and her book bag before jogging out the down. After shutting and locking her front door, Katrina proceeds to her cousin's car. The ride to school was quick and silent, both girls not really knowing what to say to the other. Lydia pulled into a parking spot and swiftly turned to look at Katrina.

"I'm going in first so wait a few minutes and then get out of the car." Katrina already knew that she was saying that cause she didn't want Kat to ruin her reputation. Lydia checked her make up once more and opened her door.

Before she walked away, she turned back to Katrina and said with a smile "Oh, and have a good first day of school Katrina, it should be good for everyone."

Katrina gave her thanks with a short nod and a smile, returning her gaze back out the windshield. She took one final look of her own appearance and followed Lydia's orders, leaving a few minutes after she did. Katrina walked across the parking lot with her own confidence, even if she was perceived as a loner. Stepping up onto the sidewalk, she caught the middle of a conversation between two boys.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you I found the body." A tall, tan skinned boy with dark hair said.

"Are you kidding me?" His pale skinned friend with a buzz cut exclaimed with an excited gesture of his buzz cut hair-clad head.

"I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month!"

"That is freaking awesome! I mean seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened to his town since the birth of Lydia Martin." Katrina follows the boy's gaze towards her cousin who is strutting towards the entrance. "Hey Lydia! You look like… you're gonna ignore me." The boy says in a defeated fashion. As Lydia passed, a small smile graced her lips when she looked at Katrina, acknowledging her presence at school for once. Shaking off the boys' conversation, Katrina headed into the school building; ready to just get the day over with.

The day finally ended and the only way Katrina could get home was if she stayed after school with Lydia, who was watching the first Lacrosse practice of the season. Groaning, she made her way to the bleachers by the field, keeping some distance from her cousin like she normally did. Katrina decided to make the best of this time and began some of her homework. When she began to hear loud cheering, she looked up from her work and noticed one of the boys from this morning, Scott McCall, located in the goal. She had learned his, as well as his best friend, the Sheriff's son, Stiles, name during her English class that morning. It turns out that Scott was actually doing really well, even stopping an impressive looking shot from Lydia's captain boyfriend Jackson. Thinking nothing of the amazing catches he was making as nothing more than a hard amount of work going into his own practicing this past summer, she proceeded to Lydia's car to head home at last.

**So this is my first ever story, let me know what you think and if I should continue with it! Thank you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina was groggily awoken on the second day of school to the sounds of Bastille's "Pompeii" flooding from her phone. Realizing that this was her emergency back up morning alarm, she leapt out of bed to quickly find an outfit for the day. Finding a turquoise and black, three-quarter sleeve body con style dress hanging in her closet, she hastily threw it on, shoving her trusty black combat boots on to match. Slipping on her favorite leather jacket, Katrina grabbed her school bag and checked her appearance. Deciding against make up or styling her hair, choosing to let it fall in the messy waves created from the braids she slept in, Katrina left her room and proceeded to the kitchen. Hiking her bag higher onto her shoulder, she scrounged through the fridge to find some decent breakfast. Deciding on a strawberry greek yogurt, Katrina headed out her front door, surprised to see Lydia's car waiting outside.

"I didn't know we were riding together again Lydia." Katrina remarked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I was driving this way anyway." Lydia replied with an eye roll.

"And here I thought it was because you wanted to spend time with me." She muttered, turning her gaze out the window to watch the scenery pass by. Katrina knew that the relationship between Lydia and herself was strained since Kyle's disappearance but she was desperate for some kind of family connection. Since her parents were never around and did not seem to care what she did, Lydia was the only person left but she was more worried about her reputation at school than making sure that Katrina was happy and loved. Watching the trees go by, Katrina began to replay what happened the day Kyle disappeared.

_"Hurry up Kat!" A teenage boy called running through the forest._

_"Ky… I can't… run that… fast!" Katrina panted as she tried to keep pace with Kyle. The cool autumn air was brisk against the twelve year olds skin while she trailed after her brother, traveling deeper into the woods._

_"Here, this is perfect!" She heard Kyle shout a few yards ahead of her. Katrina slowed her pace to a jog, finally stopping next to Kyle, grabbing the nearest tree for support. Gasping, Katrina tried to get the air back into her lungs. "I need to do more cardio," she thought as she took a look at what Kyle was doing._

_Noticing he was digging in his pockets, Kat asked, "Hey, what are you searching for?"_

_ "Glad you asked, dear little sister," producing a pocketknife from his jeans. "I came up with the BRILLIANT idea of carving something into one of these trees to show we will always be together even though I am in high school now."_

_Katrina grinned brightly at her older brother and launched herself onto him in a smothering hug. Maneuvering behind her brother, she rested her forehead on his back while he started to carve what he wanted to say._

_"And done!" Kyle said as he stepped sideways to allow Katrina to see the finished product. The tree was now marked with "Katrina + Kyle, big bro – little sis" surrounded by a large heart. With tears in her eyes, Kat hugged her brother tightly._

_"I love you Ky." She said, squeezing her brother more._

_"I love you too, Kat," returning the hug with just as much strength. "Now lets go home."_

_Slinging his arm around Katrina's shoulders, Kyle began to lead his sister out of the forest. Suddenly there was the sound of cracking branches behind the pair. Kyle turned his head to investigate, still making sure his sister was right next to him. His eyes widen at the sight behind them and he immediately stopped in front of Katrina, grabbing her arms, forcing her to look at him._

_"Listen very carefully Kat, there is someone behind us. Do not look back, run straight home. I'm going to protect you, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I love you so much, my dear little Katrina. Now go," he hastily explained in a whisper, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Run!" He hissed, pushing her towards the direction of home._

_She obeyed her brother, taking off in the direction of home. She kept running until she heard a male voice screaming for her._

_"Kat!" Freezing mid step, she looked back toward where she came._

_"Kyle!?" She screamed, circling around, frantically searching for her brother. He was gone, vanished, missing. Katrina didn't know what to do; her heart was pounding in her chest, tears streaming down her face as she tried to look for signs of her brother._

_Taking his last wish to heart, she continued running home. Crashing through the front door, she told her parents what had just happened. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and so on. There was no trace of what had taken place in the woods or of Kyle. _

"Kat? Kat!" Katrina was startled out of her memories by the yelling of her name.

"God, will you pay attention to what I'm tr-, Katrina what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Once she took a look at Katrina, Lydia's tone went from bitchy to concerned. Tears were streaming slowly down her face going unnoticed by Katrina, as well as the fact that they had arrived at the school.

"Sorry, sorry, just caught in a memory, I'm fine." Katrina began frantically wiping the tears from her face, hoping that her eyes weren't absolutely bloodshot from crying.

"Were you thinking about…" Lydia's voice trailed off, already knowing what Katrina was thinking of. Kat could only respond with a nod, confirming to Lydia that she was replaying what had happened to Kyle. Lydia's own eyes began to water at the thought of all the pain Katrina put herself through. She knew that Kat was always blaming herself for Kyle's disappearance even though it wasn't her fault at all. Turning to face Katrina, who was trying to fix her appearance before school started, Lydia grabbed her hands and faced her.

"I know I don't really show it at school, but I do love you very much Kat." Lydia said softly, staring down at their joined hands. "I know you like your loner vibe but if you want some one around, you can always come to me."

"Thanks Lyd," Katrina murmured while taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Now, let me grab my bag and I will put some makeup on you so you'll be set for school. Hold still." She proceeded to apply a thin layer of foundation to her face to hide the sickly pale color her skin had turned while crying. Adding some eyeliner and a swipe of mascara, Lydia finished helping Katrina look like she was fresh and awake instead of washed out from crying. This is the happiest Katrina has been in a long time because she feels like she's a part of a family again instead of loner. Katrina gave Lydia a smile as thanks and fluffed her hair in the mirror, deeming herself ready for the day.

The second day of school wasn't much. The only thing that interested Katrina was the Lacrosse eliminations. She sat out on the bleachers, watching the players stretch and check their equipment before Coach Finstock called them together. A tall, brunette came and sat by her, giving Katrina a large smile. She recognized her as Allison Argent, the girl who came with Lydia to practice yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Allison. I don't mean to bother you but you look kinda like my friend Lydia Martin. I hope that wasn't weird to say." A slight blush crept onto her face, showing she was embarrassed to ask.

"I'm Katrina Martin and no that wasn't weird. Lydia is actually my cousin, it's nice to know that people can still see the similarities." Katrina laughed a bit at her own comment.

Allison turned out to be a really nice girl and Katrina was still surprised how easily Allison approached her despite of her loner personality. The girls turned their attention towards the elimination game. This was a big deal for the team because it determined who would be on first line and who would be warming the bench. Katrina noticed Allison give a small wave to someone on the team, realizing it was Scott McCall when he returned it. "Looks like they are crushing on each other," Katrina thought with a small smile.

To say Scott was doing an impressive job on the field was an understatement. He was dodging, twisting, and running at speeds that looked somewhat inhuman. He even flipped over three defenders before shooting the ball into the goal, where it got nothing but net.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled across the field. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you, trying out for the gymnastics team?"

Scott shook his helmet clad head, "No, coach."

"What the hell was that!"

"I… I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot"

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting buddy, you made first line." Coach said proudly slapping Scott on the shoulder. Everyone in the bleachers went crazy, applauding Scott for his achievement. Even Katrina was happy for him, clapping along with everyone else.

Lydia drove Katrina home, talking about her party the entire way. Katrina was most likely not going to attend because she would rather just be by herself. Kyle loved going to parties when he was a freshman before… Katrina shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, once was enough for today.

"Why won't you just come to my party?" Lydia's tone was whiney, making it seem like she actually wanted Katrina around her in public.

"I don't know, it feels wrong having fun without Kyle." Sadness creeping into every word she said.

"I know but still come, it'll be fun and you need fun even if you'll act like a loner." She flipped her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder while driving. "So… No news on Kyle at all?"

"No, if there was news, you would know. That and he would be home." The words sounded bitter and angry as they left Katrina's mouth as she got out of the car.

Lydia frowned "Fine. Any idea what could have happened? I mean it's been four years."

"I don't know Lydia," using her full name to prove a point, "but I don't want to think about this again today. Hating myself everyday is enough." Katrina shut Lydia's car door and walked to her house in a slight rage. She knew that Kyle's disappearance was her fault; she didn't need to think about all of this again today.

Lydia watched as Katrina walked away. She knew she shouldn't have brought up the sensitive subject but Lydia only wanted Katrina to let the tough walls she built up to crumble, allowing herself and maybe some friends to get through to her; so she wasn't all alone. Lydia sighed and drove home, hoping Katrina was all right by herself in her house.

**Here's chapter 2 for you all! I hope I'm doing all right with my writing and with this story. I've been wanting to write a Teen Wolf story for awhile now. Let me know if you like it! ~Kathryn**


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting at home for a few hours alone, Katrina became restless. Deciding to just go for a drive, she grabbed her keys and started towards her garage. What surprised her was seeing her father in the kitchen, doing some paper work.

"Where are you going this late?" He questioned, looking up from the stack of papers. It was 8:00 PM on a school night, apparently that is considered as late in her father's book.

"For a ride, I just need some air."

"Oh." That was all he said, not "be careful" or "drive safely," just "oh."

She walked away from her Dad, quickly heading to the garage and getting into her car. "It's times like these when I wished I had picked the motorcycle instead of the car. It would have seemed more rebellious," she muttered as she turned her key in the ignition, letting the engine purr to life.

Why couldn't she just have parents who paid attention to her?

The next day at school was like any other except Lydia seemed more determined to show who was boss when it came to Lacrosse games. Sitting in her desk in their shared math class, Katrina watched Lydia tear Scott a new one while working on her problem on the board. Letting a small giggle escape her lips as she noticed the smug look on Lydia's face as she returned to her seat and the one of terror and confusion cross Scott's as he still remained at the board.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." Our math teacher said as he watched Scott's progress.

"Tell me about it."

The rest of the day continued normally. Katrina was still her loner self, choosing to eat lunch outside so she could listen to her music instead of the insistent chatter coming from the cafeteria. She noticed she wasn't the only one eating outside by herself, seeing a tall boy with curly blonde hair. Recognizing him as Isaac Lahey, her old lab partner from freshman year, she gave him a small smile in acknowledgement and continued on her way back inside towards her locker.

As she busied herself getting her books, Katrina heard Lydia and Allison talking a few lockers down to a member of the Lacrosse team. "Looks like Lydia is trying to get Allison a Lacrosse boyfriend just like her," she mused as she shut her locker. Heading down the hall towards her next class, Katrina noticed Scott watching the interaction between Lydia, Allison, and the Lacrosse guy, looking rather sad. "Poor guy but totally not my problem," she snickered as she kept walking.

The first game of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Season had officially arrived and Katrina was looking forward to one thing: seeing the players get knocked around. There was something about the physical violence and aggression that would make her laugh from time to time. Katrina was attending the game alone, like always, but tonight had a different feel to the air. Whether the feeling was going to end in a good or bed result was still undetermined but Katrina was still looking forward to a good bashing.

Katrina arrived at the high school about half an hour before the game was supposed to begin to get a good seat to see all the action. There was a large crowd already and the team had yet to come out of the locker room. Finding a spot in the middle of a set of bleachers, Katrina waited for the action to begin. The team finally emerged from the locker room about fifteen minutes after Katrina had arrived, running out onto the field ready to start this game. Everyone was soon standing and cheering, creating a loud atmosphere.

The game had begun and in under a minute, a player was already knocked to the ground. Things seemed to be going in the favor of the opposite team at the moment with them leading in the score. The weirdest thing Katrina had seem happen so far during the game was Jackson knocking Scott to the ground, out of the way, just to get the ball himself. Katrina had deduced that he was trying to keep Scott from scoring any of the points or being the big hero of the game. "Such a dick move coming from a jackass," she thought while watching the opposing team score another goal. Suddenly, Scott managed to get the ball by jumping over two of the opposing teams players. He seemed to have become untouchable, dodging the players who attempted to take the ball from him. He made a shot and scored. The crowd went absolutely wild! Everyone was jumping and cheering at the fact that we were making a comeback. The only two people who weren't standing were Lydia, who was a little shocked that someone other than Jackson was scoring goals, and Katrina, who just didn't want to stand, she was clapping along with the crowd though. The game made a turn for the strange when one of the opposing team players passed the ball… to Scott. What could have possibly happened for him to just give up the ball so easily? Scott performed the miraculous again and scored, creating a tied score, but instead of just going into the goal, he threw the ball and shot it through the goalies own stick, breaking the net. It seemed as though Scott was a Lacrosse superhero, saving Beacon Hills from losing their first game.

The clock was winding down and the score was still tied. The opposing team had the ball but that didn't stop Scott from getting it back. He ran towards the goal and suddenly stopped. Scott was just staring at the players in front of him, not paying attention to the small amount of time remaining. Everyone was screaming at him to shoot and when he finally did, he scored before the time ran out. The crowd went crazy, flooding the field to congratulate the team on their victory. Katrina noticed Scott run off the field back towards the locker room. Chalking it up to his nerves of being the game's hero, she stood from the bleachers and headed back towards her car.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school brought something no one was expecting: death. To Katrina, death was… hard to think about, especially if she thought about what might have happened to Kyle.

The entire parking lot was a buzz with gossip about what could have happened. Katrina noticed that a school bus had been ripped apart, inside and out, being coated in someone or something's blood. The sight alone could make a person feel weak in the stomach; the bus was in such a gruesome state, it was hard to look at. Katrina joined in the thoughts of her peers, curious as to what had happened. She continued into the school, the image of the torn apart bus etched into her brain.

The voice of the principal flooded the hallways as Katrina walked to her locker. "Attention students, this is your principal." Katrina scoffed and shook her head at his words. "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened, class will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

The hallway was filled with the student's negative opinions on the principal's decision. With a shake of her head, Katrina thought "Yes, please keep us at the scene of a crime where a murder could come back and kill us all. My fatalist tendencies are showing, ugh."

Trudging into biology, Katrina found a seat in the middle of the room at an empty lab table. Oddly enough, the person who took a seat next to her was Jackson, much to her dismay. Rolling her eyes, she shifted in her seat so she could not be distracted by anything he tried.

Their biology teacher, Mr. Harris, tried to keep the attention of the students but instead started yelling at students.

"Mr. Stilinski, is that your idea of a hushed whisper? You might want to take the headphones out once in a while. Maybe you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

Stiles faced dropped, as he said "No."

His reply did not faze Mr. Harris as he pointed to their new seats. Scott ended up at the table in front of her while Stiles ended up somewhere in the back of the room. Katrina turned back to her work with an attempt to focus, ignoring Mr. Harris' jab at the boys.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, taking a glance over at Jackson who was snickering at what was said. Suddenly, one of the girls who were seated near the window began to shout.

"Hey, I think they found something!" The declaration caused the whole class to get up and run towards the window. Katrina ended up standing near Scott, Stiles, and Jackson, watching the scene unfold outside. There were two medics pulling a stretcher out of the woods towards an ambulance. A bloodied, dead man resided on top of said stretcher. As the medics prepared to lift the gurney into the ambulance, the man bolted upright and began screaming. Some students screamed at the sight, taking a step backward, but not Katrina, Scott, Stiles, or Jackson. They stood silent, looks of fear gracing their faces.

Katrina had returned home from school to an empty house. After a few hours of nothing, she changed into some running clothes and grabbed her iPhone, picking a playlist that would help give that extra boost to her steps.

She headed out the front door, yelling, "going out" to no one in particular. The house was never empty at this time, her parents just choosing to stay in their respective offices doing their work instead of interacting with their remaining child. Tonight, either they just didn't care or didn't realize there was a police curfew in place. Katrina suspected it was a combination of the two factors.

She didn't want to run on the main roads, she craved quiet, where she wouldn't be bothered. Katrina ended up in the woods, heading towards the place she had seen Kyle last. What made her go there was instinct. Katrina ran through the woods, no caring about scaring off any animals with her loud steps and music seeping through her earbuds. She stopped in a familiar area, taking in the scene.

Katrina had gone to that spot frequently once Kyle disappeared. It stood as a reminder of him and for hope that he might not be dead, even though everyone, including Katrina, believed that to be true. The carved tree was standing tall a slight ways into the distance as a reminder of him because he was gone, possibly dead and Katrina had done nothing to try and save him. Everyone said she probably could not have done anything, even Kyle told her not to do anything but run home, but there was a chance that she could have done something to prevent it. Katrina wasn't going to see her brother again and it was to the point where people just forgot about what happened. Not Katrina though, she lived with the guilt of not being able to save her older brother every day. But what could a twelve-year-old girl do that her fourteen-year-old brother couldn't? The thoughts and what-ifs would haunt Katrina for the rest of her life.

Katrina sat through school like always, class, after class, after boring class. The only class she was looking forward to was English. They had had a test earlier in the week and Katrina just wanted to know what the grade was. Katrina was seated towards the back of the classroom with Scott and Stiles seated behind her. They were talking in hushed but urgent sounding whispers while the teacher passed back the tests.

"I don't know!" Scott suddenly exclaimed causing the class to look at him, curious about his outburst.

Katrina's English teacher walked by, leaving her paper on her desk. Smirking to herself, Katrina viewed the bright red A+ the teacher left on her test. What everyone didn't realize was that Katrina was extraordinarily intelligent. She was one of the few people who could rival Lydia when it came to smarts but her loner reputation kept that quality hidden. Katrina did not mind that at all because she didn't have to worry about others using her intelligent for their own personal gain.

Finishing her final class early, Katrina wandered the halls, taking her time to go to her locker. She could see a man wearing a similar leather jacket to herself slowly making his way down the hall. "Wow, if he didn't look wrecked, this guy must be attractive," Katrina thought as she studied the man's features hoping he didn't notice. His hair was black and spiked; eyes, a lovely shade of green; slightly tanned skin but looked sickly at the moment. Katrina could tell he was strong due to the muscular body the man had. Snapping out of her observations, the man bumped harshly into Katrina causing her to call out.

"Hey, watch it!" Turning her head to scold him.

The man slowly turned, "Sorry. Where's Scott McCall?"

"Why should I tell you that, huh?" Katrina crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground.

"Because I asked politely, and I only do that once."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Katrina rolled her eyes shutting her locket, turning to leave.

The man caught her arm mid-turn, his eyes full of fear, sadness, and desperation. "Please, tell me."

Katrina let out a long sigh, "Fine, but only because you look awful. What did you want?" She knew that her being helpful might put a damper on her loner reputation.

"I need to find Scott McCall." His voice sounding fiercer as his grip on her arm tightened.

"Why do you need him?" She watched the man curiously, trying to get out of the hold he had on her.

"Look, do you know where he is or not?"

Katrina ripped her arm from his grip, rubbing the spot he held.

"No, I don't." Her voice rang with honesty. Katrina turned and began to walk away from the sickly looking man. Shrugging on the leather jacket she pulled from her locker, Katrina began to walk outside towards her car. She strutted through the parking lot, purposely walking in front of Stiles jeep, causing him to stop abruptly.

"Seriously, Kat!?" Stiles exclaimed while hanging out his window.

"Don't call me Kat!" She noticed Stiles eyes grow wide at something behind her but before she could figure it out, a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me, this guy is everywhere!" Stiles jumped from his jeep, running towards the guy.

"Seriously? Now you actually want my help?" She pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"No, I need Scott." This guy sounded like a broken record player.

Shaking her head, she eyed the man carefully. Katrina turned to Stiles, obviously angry after the encounters with this man.

"Where is Scott?" She spat out the words like she had a bad taste in her mouth. Apparently now the concept of "ask and you shall receive" applied because here came Scott, sprinting straight towards them.

"Hey, I've got this from here. Thanks," Scot quickly said, looking from her to the sick man.

"Yeah, yeah." Katrina walked away, waving her hand. She just wanted as far away from the crazy situation she had awkwardly been stuck in.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Monday evening rolled around, Katrina got a big shock from her parents.

"Is there a reason as to why you are taking my car keys?" Crossing her arms, she stood defiantly in front of her parents.

"There had been a police enforced curfew, which you have been completely neglecting," her dad replied, trying to pocket her car keys.

"Really? Are you serious? Since when do you actually care what I do? That's right, you don't." Katrina took the keys back from her father.

"That's not true," her mom said in a hushed whisper, trying to defend her and her husband's choice.

"Whatever, take my keys but I'm leaving." Katrina dropped her keys to the floor and grabbed her leather jacket, shrugging it on.

"What? Where are you going?" Her dad looked shocked that she wasn't staying there for the night.

"Somewhere where I'll actually be welcome," Katrina scoffed and headed out the door, slamming it to show her anger.

Katrina was fed up with how her parents were, well, acting like parents for once. They hadn't done anything for her or any actual parenting since Kyle had disappeared. He was the golden boy and now that he was gone, all that was left was Katrina and her rebel loner ways.

She did the only thing she could think of to stop the fighting that was going on between her and her parents was to leave. Katrina's feet moved on autopilot and went to the one place she hoped she would be welcomed.

Lydia's.

Her aunt greeted her at the door, eyeing her wearily as if trying to get the story of what happened out of her. Katrina just headed into the house without a word, taking a seat on one of the couches.

Shortly after her arrival, Lydia appeared in the room, flanked by Jackson, pulling Katrina up off the couch with them out the house. It seemed as though her aunt had made Lydia take Katrina with them on their trip to the movie store because she didn't want her alone in the house. "I'm not a thief, just because I'm a loner doesn't mean I'm a horrible person." Katrina huffed as she was squished into the back seat of Jackson's Porsche.

They arrived at the video store and the arguing between Jackson and Lydia began. The couple completely ignored Katrina in the back seat, which she didn't mind, she wasn't a fan of being here with them anyway.

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever made, it is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson pleaded his case for his choice of movie.

"No." Lydia simply said.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No."

"Lydia, I swear to God you're going to like it." Jackson turned to face Katrina, "Kat, help me out here?"

"Sorry buddy, but you're on your own." Katrina snickered from the backseat, ignoring the fact that she had been called Kat.

"No."

"I am not going to watch the Notebook again." Jackson was upset that Lydia wasn't budging on the subject but that is how Lydia is. What Lydia wants, Lydia gets. Jackson begrudgingly got out of the car, stalking towards the store to unfortunately go rent the Notebook.

Katrina hurriedly followed Jackson out of the car; a desperate need to move her legs caused her to pace outside of the fancy sports car.

"Katrina, get back in the car." Lydia demanded as she watched her cousin travel in the parking lot.

"God, I'm just trying to stretch out my legs. There is no room in the back seat whatsoever."

"I'm going to count to three and you better be back in the car. One… Two… Thr-," Lydia was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

Startled by the sound, Katrina quickly turned to face whatever had broken through the store window. As soon as she turned, Katrina was knocked to the ground by what could only be described as a monster. It appeared to be a gigantic wolf with menacing blood-red eyes staring back at Katrina. She could hear Lydia yelling for her from the car but Katrina was too terrified to look away from the monster wolf on top of her. Katrina began to scream and fight back, trying to get out of its hold. However, the monster wolf had different plans; it swiftly bit Katrina's side during her struggles.

Katrina screamed even loud as pain flooded her body.

"Lyd!" She called out for Lydia; using the nickname her and Kyle had given her back when they all acted like siblings. The wolf was relentless in its attack, with its teeth still embedded into her side; its claws were digging into her arms and legs, keeping Katrina in place. Katrina screamed again, finally causing the monster wolf to release its hold on her, taking off to the woods opposite the video store.

Katrina could barely hear Lydia screaming into her phone for an ambulance; she just lay there on the ground in pain, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling.

The arrival of the ambulance and police was only a few moments after Lydia called. Apparently Jackson was almost attacked inside the store right before Katrina was. It also turns out that the video store clerk was murdered, adding to the strangeness of the night.

Katrina patiently sat in the back of one of the ambulances, an EMT examining the bite mark the monster wolf left on her side.

"Are you sure it was a wolf? Because this doesn't look like something from a wolf. Could it have been something else? " The EMT had a snarky tone, as if trying to prove that what Katrina saw was wrong.

"Sorry for not having an accurate description, I was too busy being attacked!" She shouted at the EMT. All she wanted to do was leave.

It seemed as though Jackson was having a similar problem while Lydia stood in between him and Katrina, silent.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." It was true; he had no visible damage to him. "Katrina should be the one people are worrying about, I mean look at her!" He shouted, pointing at the bloodied girl.

"Great, thanks for that." Sarcasm was apparent in her tone, as she was swarmed by two more EMTs.

The Sheriff, who had been one of the first to arrive at the scene, gave Jackson a long look.

"I hear ya. But the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard." He turned to look at Katrina, "And you aren't going anywhere until you are fully checked out Katrina, that bite is pretty deep. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion," he looked towards Jackson then Katrina, "and that you weren't bit by something rabid."

Lydia finally spoke up after being quiet through the EMT ordeal; a first for her.

"Wait, what? Are you saying my cousin could have rabies?"

"We aren't certain."

"A rabid wolf didn't bite me! I promise." Katrina tried to diffuse the situation but her anger was seeping through into her tone.

Jackson was just as angry, possibly more than Katrina as her began to shout again.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping?" His face was red with fury. "Go worry about Kat, she's the one who needs help. Hell, even I'm worried about her, not me."

"And I understand that." Sheriff Stilinski was calm, attempting to help calm Jackson down.

"No! You don't understand, which kinda blows my mind, because it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson's anger had finally boiled over, lashing out at the Sheriff. Katrina frowned at the behavior; Sheriff Stilinski was only trying to help. She did not voice her opinion on the matter however because she wanted to leave just as badly as Jackson did.

"Woah, is that a dead body?" A voice called out through the parking lot. Katrina turned towards the voice and saw that it was Stiles. His father stared him down because of his exclamation and began to get the crowd to back away from the crime scene. Stiles was watching the gurney roll away with the body when his eyes landed on Katrina, who was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Lydia at her side. She was staring at the large sheet of gauze that was wrapped around her side with a frown on her face.

"Hey, what's with you?" Stiles voice startled Katrina out of her staring, causing her to pull her shirt down quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" Katrina raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"Did an animal bite you? What kind?" His questions were making her uncomfortable.

"No, I'm just being treated for a bite wound for now reason. Yes, I was bit by an animal dumbass." Katrina was fed up with people asking what happened.

"What kind of animal?"

Katrina was silent, looking towards Lydia and Jackson. No one wanted to answer that question; no one wanted to admit to whatever they had all seen.

The Sheriff was kind enough to give Katrina a ride once she was done with the EMTs. Lydia left with Jackson, leaving her to defend for herself. Stiles was seated in the back of the car, Katrina stifled a giggle because of the image of Stiles being arrested was more humorous than she thought. Stiles kept questioning Katrina as to what bit her but she ignored all of his questions, not in the mood to deal with him. Turning into the driveway, Katrina noticed her own car and realized that the Sheriff brought her back to her own house.

"W-why did you bring me here?" Katrina was nervous when she asked.

"Because this is your house." It was said as though it was the most obvious fact.

"I-I can't stay here."

"Well why not?"

"I just can't. Please take me to Lydia's."

"You actually want to go to her house?" Stiles added his two cents to the conversation, causing both the Sheriff and Katrina to turn around and glare at the boy.

"Please."

"Wow, Katrina Martin can say please! I'm witnessing history!" Stiles seemed more excited as Katrina kept speaking to his father.

"Shut up Stiles." Katrina growled at the boy, his eyes widening with shock at her snapping at him.

"Why can't you stay at your own home?" The Sheriff question caused Katrina to look down.

"Because I- I just-," Katrina couldn't finish her sentence without going into detail as to what had happened tonight.

"Oh! Is this about your broth-," Stiles started to speak but the Sheriff quickly snapped at his son, effectively silencing him.

This whole subject was hard so Katrina did the only thing she could think of, removing herself from the conversation. She burst out of the car, hoping that the faster she got away from the Stilinski's, the quicker she could calm down. The Sheriff followed her out of the car. He looked at Katrina with sad eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry Katrina, but you should stay here. It is your home."

"It doesn't feel like it anymore." Katrina muttered as she proceeded into her house, leaving the crazy night behind her.

Katrina stayed in her house for the night but did not go anywhere near her parents. Once morning came, Katrina's alarm went off but instead of it sounding pleasant, Katrina felt like a bomb had gone off in her room because of the sound. She swiftly sat up, taking a look around. Nothing seemed wrong with her room; same queen sized bed, dressed in red sheets, same mahogany dresser residing against the wall, same closet filled with her clothes, same desk littered with school work and makeup. Same white walls' surrounding her as always so why was waking up this morning different than normal?

Shaking her head, Katrina pulled herself out of bed in a surprisingly fluid and graceful fashion, hitting her alarm to stop the noise. She heard a cracking and turned to realize she hit it a bit too hard. Shrugging it of as underestimating her own strength, she continued to her bathroom.

She took a look in the mirror and heard the shower running, which was strange because she had yet to turn it on and her parents shower was too far away for her to hear from her own bathroom.

"I'm going crazy," she muttered as she started her own shower. The scents from her shower products were overwhelming for some reason, so Katrina tried to finish up as quickly as she could.

Dressing in her normal fashion, a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck shirt, black combat boots, and her leather jacket, Katrina made sure her bandaged bite was effectively covered. Taking a glance at her clock, 7:00 AM, she realized that she was late.

Katrina headed downstairs to find the kitchen empty, only the coffee maker running due to its automatic start time. The appliance beeped loudly signaling it was done, causing Katrina to instinctively cover her ears to the sound. She was confused as to what was going on so Katrina figured it would just be better to leave. Katrina grabbed her keys, not caring about her parents reprimanding her for driving, and got into her car to drive to school.

Katrina had arrived at school and was indeed late for her class, which was biology. She entered the classroom and immediately all eyes were on her. Katrina diverted her attention to the floor, becoming immensely uncomfortable from her peers reactions. The last time she had been stared at like this was when Kyle had disappeared. Quickly, she slid into the empty seat next to Jackson, feeling as though he wouldn't say anything to her since he was there last night. Katrina saw Mr. Harris approach her.

"I already told Jackson this but if, for any reason, you need to leave early, you let me know."

Katrina gave a small smile and a nod in thanks to him and turned her attention to the textbook in front of her.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine." Mr. Harris began to walk around the room, making sure the students were doing their work. He approached Stiles who was on the complete opposite side of the room from Katrina.

"Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down in between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Katrina's eyes widened in surprise, she could hear conversations from far away, which she shouldn't be hearing. Her focus soon turned to the conversation Stiles was having with Danny, Jackson's best friend, even though she wasn't even looking in that direction.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to ask anyway. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her, Kat, and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Danny's voice sounded sad, as if Jackson didn't trust him enough to explain what had happened.

"But he's your best friend. One more question."

"What?" Danny was clearly annoyed at all of Stiles questions.

"Do you find me attractive?" Katrina let out a small laugh at that question and suddenly sobered up. She felt like she was going crazy, hearing all these things that were not humanly possible.

She quickly got up from her seat and approached Mr. Harris with a fearful look on her face. That was all it took for him to give her a hall pass and allow her to leave. She left the room heading towards her locker, deciding that maybe it would be best if she went home or just stay somewhere quiet, like the library, for the rest of the school day. Katrina felt like her brain was going to explode out of her head because she could hear the tiny clicks of her lock as she attempted to put in the combination. She shook her head in hopes that it would relieve some form of pressure and noticed she was not alone. The sickly man from refused her help the other day was standing next to her, observing her intensely. He looked much better compared to the last time she saw him.

"If you are wondering where Scott is, I have no idea. I haven't seen him at all today." Katrina kept her focus on trying to open her locker, visibly wincing at the continuous clicking sound.

"I'm actually here for you." His voice even sounded better compared to their previous conversation.

"What? Why, I've never done anything to you."

"True but you saw something last night, didn't you?" Katrina's eyes snapped up to his face, fear entering her system.

"How did you know?"

"What was it? A mountain lion?" For some reason Katrina decided to tell him the truth.

"No, it was bigger than that. It looked more like-"

"A wolf?" He interrupted her sentence but filled in the correct answer. Katrina's eyes were huge with fear by that point, giving the man his answer without her saying a word.

Scared, Katrina turned back to her locker focusing on opening it again. The throbbing in her head from the loud noise was beginning to make her feel dizzy.

"Did you see it change?"

"What?" Katrina was confused by his question.

"Did you see it change?" He said it in a way that made Katrina feel stupid for not knowing the answer. Before she could ask why, the school bell rang signaling class was over. Katrina couldn't take the loud ringing from the bell and put her hands over her ears. What she didn't realize until the ringing was over was that she ripped her lock clean off her locker so she could protect her hearing.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the small girl rip a hole in the piece of metal.

"It bit you, didn't it?" He took a step closer to Katrina, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Katrina didn't realize that he was doing that to take in her scent. He reached for her shirt to lift it up to see the bite himself. Katrina slapped his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Is it healed?" He looked Katrina dead in the eye.

"What?" Her terror returning as she remembered the events of last night.

"Is it healed?" He punctuated each word, trying to find out the truth from her.

"Nothing can heal that quickly."

"Right." His tone was sarcastic. "You know, I can help you."

"Why do I need your help?"

"You're already experiencing changes, you need me." He grabbed her arm to hold her in place. Katrina was frightened by what the man was saying. Was something actually wrong with her?

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Harassing girls now?" A voice yelled from behind Katrina. She looked over her shoulder, hoping her face showed that she needed help. Katrina recognized her rescuer: Stiles. She had never thought that she would be happy to see the boy who almost caused her to break down last night. The man glared at Stiles, releasing his hold on Katrina.

"I was trying to help her." He emphasized the word help, hoping that Stiles would understand what was happening.

Katrina took the interaction between the two males as her cue to escape. She rushed passed them unnoticed, heading straight towards the nearest exit. Katrina was freaking out, not caring that school was still in session, she needed to get out. She ran to her car, jumping at the sound of the engine roaring to life and she just drove away.

Several hours had passed and Katrina was still driving, wincing now and then at the loud purr of her engine. She had gotten used to the noise by this point but was still adapting to her sensitive hearing. Katrina finally decided to head back to the school to attend the parent teacher conferences that were taking place that evening. Her parents had called and left her a message saying that's where they were going, suggesting that she attend, and that a friend stopped by the house looking for her. The last part of the message was what shocked her. Katrina didn't have friends, let alone anyone who would come to her house to see her.

Amelia and Jim Martin had already arrived at the school, waiting to speak to one of Katrina's teachers to be updated on how she was doing.

"So what did she do now? There has to be something," Jim asked.

"Katrina has never been a problem, as far as I'm concerned. Aside from her arriving late today and not attending her other classes, but considering the ordeal she went through last night, no body should blame her for leaving." Mr. Harris pulled out Katrina's grades to show her parents. "Katrina is incredibly intelligent and hard working, I would suggest you actually get her IQ tested at some point. The only thing all the teachers notice is her reputation, which she does not deserve at all. I believe that it is based off of how bad she feels about herself and how deeply stuck she can be inside her own mind. She can be dark, sarcastic, and a bit brutal. I think that she feels all of this is necessary because she feels like she has no one to care for her and honestly never will."

Once Mr. Harris finished that part of his speech, Amelia and Jim looked stunned. Did their daughter actually feel this way?

"This must be a joke. She has us," Amelia replied.

Mr. Harris looked at the pair. "Mr. and Mrs. Martin, this is the first time I have seen you since you registered Katrina at the start of her freshman year." Jim began to speak but Mr. Harris interrupted him. "She feels alone and abandoned. After what happened to her brother, she feels like she doesn't deserve to be loved or cared about. This is just based on how you've treated her post Kyle's disappearance. She feels responsible for what happened to Kyle. You can't blame her for how she acts or feels. Honestly I'm surprised she is doing this well. She could be even better if she had the attention that she needed."

Both Amelia and Jim Martin were speechless.

By the time Katrina arrived at the school and stepped out from her car, she noticed the frenzy that everyone was in. There were people screaming and running, trying to get away from something. She could hear growling but a different kind compared to the monstrous wolf the other night. Katrina could barely see what was going on but, suddenly, she could see everything. She audibly gasped; her vision was red. She could see everyone running past her; hell she could even _smell _the fear coming off the people.

Katrina took a step back and bumped into someone. They reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her balance. Looking back Katrina saw the shocked face of Scott McCall.

"What? You? When did this happen?" Scott was questioning her quickly, speaking in a hushed whisper that Katrina heard very clearly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Scott was looking around the parking lot as if trying to find someone.

"You need to leave now!" Scott started to lead her back towards her car, keeping an eye on all the people who passed her.

"Scott, what's happening?" Katrina could admit it, she was scared, terrified even.

"I promise I will explain everything to you but you need to leave right now, before they see you." Scott opened her car door for her, creating a shield between Katrina and the frantic people in the parking lot.

"See me do what?"

"Lose control." Katrina started to feel the tears build up behind her eyes.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered looking up at Scott.

"I promise I will explain absolutely everything but I need you to trust me, okay?"

Katrina swiftly nodded and got into the driver's seat. She did as Scott told her and left, heading straight home. Once she arrived, she ran straight up to her room. Something that was said earlier that day was running through her head. Katrina could hear the strange man from the school asking her if it was healed as clear as before.

Katrina stood in front of her mirror, lifting up her shirt. She ripped the gauze off her bitten side and her eyes widened immediately at the sight.

It was healed.


	6. Chapter 6

Werewolf.

It's funny how one word can turn a persons world completely upside-down. That is exactly what happened to Katrina though. She had been turned into a werewolf; something she didn't even believe existed.

Once Katrina had realized that her bite wound had healed, she went into a full-blown panic. She paced her room, trying to figure out what to do. Katrina was startled from her thoughts when there was a knock on her window; she was relieved to see Scott McCall perched on her windowsill. He kept his promise to Katrina and came to explain everything. Katrina realized how Scott knew so much about what was wrong with her; he was a werewolf who was bitten by the same creature that attacked her. It took a while but Scott explained everything to her. He described what she would look like when she changed, the types of werewolves, how she would be controlled by the full moon, and the hunters, specifically the Argents. Katrina also learned that the man who kept running into her in the hallway was Derek Hale, a Beta wolf just like them.

To say Katrina was handling all the information well was an understatement. She blankly stared at Scott for a few moments before figuring out he was just as new at this whole werewolf thing as she was.

"I'm not really good at all this," Scott admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Katrina's reactions carefully. He had suggested to Katrina that, if she wanted, she could hang out with him to get used to being around another wolf. Katrina was a bit hesitant at the idea due to her loner reputation but eventually nodded her head in agreement. She did not trust herself being at home with her parents; they made her pulse rise more than most people and Scott agreed that she shouldn't be around them. It was better to stick together in groups, surprisingly Derek agreed with that. Katrina was still a bit wary of Derek; it seemed as though he didn't care about what happened to her or Scott, at least that is what she thought.

Whenever Katrina wasn't with Scott, she was off with Lydia and Allison, who were both rather surprised but very excited that she was so willing to be around people. On this particular night, Katrina accompanied Scott to the grocery store, having nothing better to do herself.

"So how exactly are you going to keep your new secret from Lydia? She always figures out everything." Scott looked at her with worry. She knew that if the werewolf secret got out, he would be in trouble too.

"We have this silent agreement where we don't tell each other anything personal that we don't want the other to know. Do you think I'm that stupid to just be like 'Oh hey Lydia, thanks for picking me up today, by the way I turn into a wolf on the full moon.' God Scott give me some credit." Katrina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving him a look that read _are-you-serious-right-now_.

Scott held up a hand in surrender.

"I guess you'll be able to handle keeping it from her cause you know you may be over at her house a lot."

"Yeah I know but that's only because you and Derek have me on 'don't murder my parents in a wolfy rage' watch." Scott laughed at her response, smiling at Katrina. He was relieved that she seemed to be handling being a werewolf pretty well.

They had finished in the store and were making their way back to Scott's car. Scott shoved most of the bags into Katrina's arms, making her groan at having to carry so many things. By the time they reached the fourth level of the parking garage, Katrina was getting frustrated.

"You know, they invented this nifty key thing for cars which cause them to beep when you lock it."

Scott looked dumbfounded at her, slowly realizing what she meant and began digging in his pockets for his car keys. After pressing the lock button, the car beeped signaling its position, which unfortunately for them was another level higher. Groaning, Katrina shifted the bags she held in her arms, accidently knocking out a bottle of milk. It fell to the ground, rolling underneath a nearby car. Scott saw what had happened and went to retrieve it. Before he could even attempt to grab it, it was rolling back towards the pair with claw marks punctured in the container. The parking garage was suddenly filled with the sound of growling. Katrina looked at Scott with fearful eyes. He gave a quick nod, silently signaling what they needed to do. She dropped the grocery bags and took off running behind Scott.

Katrina knew that the Alpha wanted both her and Scott; Derek had explained that they were a part of the Alpha's pack. Katrina kept looking around while they were running, trying to find somewhere for them to hide. She saw a large black figure dart past them, causing Katrina to push herself faster.

The growling became louder and Scott turned his head to see where Katrina was. He wasn't going to let her get hurt by the Alpha.

"Come on, faster!" He urged her to keep moving.

Katrina picked her pace up even move, only a step or two behind Scott now. They turned a corner and Scott grabbed Katrina's arm, pulling her down besides him so they would be hidden behind a large blue car. Katrina could feel her pulse racing, allowing the shift to start happening in her frightened state.

"No, Katrina, not here. You have to control it." Scott squeezed her shoulders lightly to try and calm her down. Katrina blinked several times, willing the piercing golden eyes to return to her hazel ones. Once she had taken the moment to calm down, Katrina thought of a distraction plan. Yanking Scott's keys from his hand, she pointed at the alarm button and then at all the cars surrounding them. Scott nodded his head in understanding, quickly darting across the aisle to the other row of cars. Scott held up his fingers to count down when they should start. When he signaled for them to go, they began jumping on the back of the cars, setting of their alarms. Once Katrina finished she hid around a corner behind some non-sounding cars. Katrina could feel her heart pounding but this time was not able to shift.

"Why can't I shift when I want yet?" Katrina sat there wondering.

Suddenly, Scott's cell phone started ringing causing his cover to be blown. Katrina heard a rush of air and a loud thump.

"You're dead." Katrina heard the voice say. It was Derek, Katrina let out a slightly relieved sigh but still staying hidden.

"You can come out now Katrina." Derek was peering around the car she was hiding behind with a smug look on his face. She frowned as Derek's smirk grew, offering her a hand to stand up. Katrina took it, more worried about calming down her still fast beating heart.

"What the hell was that!" Scott yelled at Derek. Katrina glared at the older werewolf.

"I told you I was going to teach you. I didn't say when." He kept walking, making Katrina and Scott attempt to keep pace with him.

"You scared the crap out of us."

"Not yet."

"I almost shifted because of you Derek." Katrina looked at him with a furious glint in her eye.

"Yeah well, you need to learn to control that." He gave her a pointed look.

"Then actually tea-" Katrina was cut off by Scott.

"But we were fast right?" He looked proud of everything we had done.

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarms, that was clever." Katrina gave Derek a smug look, indicating that part of the plan was hers.

"Yeah, until Scott's phone rang." Derek kept walking ahead of the young wolves.

"Would you just stop?" Katrina demanded causing Derek to stop walking and turn around.

"Please, what happened the other night to Stiles' Dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have done something." Katrina could see the hurt and disappointment in Scott's eyes.

"We need you to teach us how to control this Derek." Katrina looked at Derek with pleading eyes, hoping the older wolf would see how much the young girl and boy needed him.

Derek let out a defeated sounding sigh.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You two were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do we have to do?" Scott asked desperately.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek snatched Scott's phone from his hands, holding it up to show who had called. _1 missed call from Allison_ shined back from the screen of the phone.

"You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her." Derek then turned to Katrina. "You don't have anything or anyone to get rid of."

"Yeah, thanks." Katrina replied sarcastically, feeling her heart drop at Derek's harsh truth.

"What, just because of her family?" Scott returned the focus of the conversation back to the subject of him and Allison. Derek got mad at this and threw Scott's phone into the cement wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Woah, woah, wait!" Scott's desperate attempt at getting him to stop failed.

"You're getting angry? That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this? How to shift, you do it through anger. By tapping into a primal, animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Katrina noticed the subtle glances that both Derek and Scott were giving her. The upcoming full moon would be her first and she was nervous as to how it would pan out. Both Derek and Katrina looked to Scott for his answer.

" If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" This time Derek looked at both Katrina and Scott. Katrina turned her body to fully face Derek.

"Yes." Her voice was confident, standing tall and looking in the eyes of the elder wolf. He gave her a slight smile and a nod; Katrina was surprised by his actions thinking that Derek was proud at her for how willing she was to take control of everything.

"If you can teach Katrina and me, I can stay away from her."

The following morning, Katrina swiftly dressed in a simple white v-neck shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, her black combat boots, and her leather jacket. She threw on a cheetah print infinity scarf to keep her warm in these crisp fall months. Katrina's hair flew behind her as she ran down the stairs in an attempt to avoid her parents. She heard a voice call out to her; Katrina stopped her movement and turned towards the kitchen. Busted.

"Katrina, can we talk?" Her mom was seated at the kitchen table looking at her daughter.

"I kinda have to get to school."

"It'll only take a few minutes." She pointed to the seat across from her, wanting Katrina to sit for a moment. She amused her mother and sat down.

"What?"

"Well, um… What exactly have you been telling your teachers?"

"Excuse me?" Katrina was starting to get angry.

"What have you been telling your teachers, because some of them have told us some things-"

"Some things? What kind of things mother? You barely talk to me and now you are questioning what I say at school?" Katrina could feel her pulse rising at the accusations.

"About Kyle. What did you tell them about Kyle?"

Katrina could feel her heart beat faster, fearing that if her mother keeps this conversation up, she will shift in front of her. She knew this was a hard discussion to have. Katrina wasn't getting angry at her mother, she was angry will herself. She knew she could have done something but she didn't. Just knowing that she could have done something made her hate herself and Katrina honestly felt she deserved to feel that way.

"What do you mean?" Katrina's tone was harsh.

"Just about what happened. Before it, after it, about us."

"You have got to be kidding me. This isn't about Kyle, it's about you and dad. You both messed everything up and our family is broken ever since he…" Katrina couldn't finish her sentence. Her hands were gripped tightly into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the pricks of her claws against her palms, as she knew she was beginning to shift.

Suddenly she felt like she could hear Kyle's voice, as if he was right next to her. "Kat, you gotta get ready for school or we won't play together at recess." It was from when they were in elementary school, when Katrina was seven and Kyle was nine. "Ahh, there she is, all dressed and ready. That is much better." The voice in her memory was making her feel better, bringing Katrina back from her shift. Once back in control, Katrina left without a word to her mother, heading straight out to her car. After she was seated in her car, Katrina looked into her rear-view mirror to prepare to back out of her driveway when she saw a spiral drawn into the condensation of her back window.

Katrina made her way into her classroom, attempting to find Scott so she could tell him what happened this morning. She took the open seat behind Stiles at the back of the room. He gave her a small smile in acknowledgement but returned to his hardened emotionless face once he noticed Scott had entered the room. Before Katrina could ask him anything, Scott turned to Stiles.

"Still not talking to me?"

His silence confirmed Scott's question.

"Look, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise right? Soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?"

"If he didn't talk to you before, he's not going to do it now Scott." Katrina sighed and rested her cheek in her hand. Stiles let a small smile creep onto his face, happy that Katrina understood why he was acting like this.

"You know I feel bad about it, right?"

Stiles began to fiddle with his pencil, still ignoring Scott's words.

"What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and Katrina too, and we went to Derek for his help?" Telling Stiles this information seemed to get his attention. He let out a sigh.

"If I was talking to you, I would say you are both idiots for trusting him. But, obviously, I'm not talking to you." Since Stiles was remaining silent after his comment, Katrina thought it was the best time to bring up the spiral.

"Hey Scott, there was a spiral written on my car window this morning."

"What? There was one on mine last night."

"Well? What does it mean?"

"I asked Derek about it but-" Stiles turning around abruptly cut off Scott.

"What did he say?"

"About what?" Karina looked at him, curious as to what he wanted to know first.

"About everything."

Once the bell rang, Katrina, Stiles, and Scott began walking down the hall discussing what Derek had said.

"Wha- he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles was constantly asking questions.

"Yeah." Katrina and Scott answered in unison.

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time Scott does that, he tries to kill someone. And usually that's me. What about you Katrina."

"I, uh, almost lost it this morning on my mom."

"So what stopped you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But we need to know." Katrina was just as surprised as the boys were at her ability to bring herself back from shifting.

"I know, I think that's what Derek meant when he said he doesn't know if he can teach us." Scott put an arm around her shoulders in comfort, smelling the worry coming from the girl. Katrina moved closer into Scott's side, accepting the friendly gesture from her wolf friend/pack mate.

"We have to learn how to control it." Katrina let her shoulders slump in defeat as she stared at the floor.

"Well, how is he going to teach you how to do it?"

"We don't know. I don't think he does either." Katrina said with a shoulder shrug, looking worried at what may happen during these teaching sessions with Derek.

"Okay. When do you see him again?" Stiles seemed annoyed at the lack of effort Derek was putting into this whole ordeal. Scott looked away from Stiles, nervously rubbing his neck.

"He told us not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day." Stiles was not liking how Derek was handling it and had a look on his face like he had formulated his own plan.

"When?" He demanded.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work, Katrina is coming with me."

"After work. All right. Well, that gives me until the end of the school day then." Katrina eyed him suspiciously.

"To do what exactly?"

"To teach you myself." Stiles walked away in a determined manner, leaving Scott and Katrina to look after him in confusion. The pair sped their pace up to catch up with the over excited boy.

"You know, my loner reputation is going down the drain cause of all this." Katrina commented, taking a seat next to Stiles in the cafeteria. She was still not used to walking with others to and from class or sitting next to someone during lunch.

"You'll get over it. You're a werewolf, you don't need a loner reputation." Stiles said as he threw his arm around the back of Katrina's chair. Twice in one day, these boys have performed this friendly gesture and, despite wanting to stay a loner, she couldn't help but feel happy that someone wanted her around and actually cared about her feelings.

Glancing towards Scott, Katrina noticed he was hiding his face in a large textbook. Katrina looked around as to what he could be hiding from when she spotted Allison at a nearby table reading with Lydia. Stiles scoffed at what Scott was doing.

"I think the book is making it more obvious. Besides she's reading anyway."

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott peaked his head over the book to look at Stiles and Katrina.

"I think so." He looked smug as he picked up his apple.

"Does this mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Katrina giggled at Stiles remark, which seemed to stun him. With his arm still wrapped about the back of her chair, Stiles faced Katrina.

"I have never heard you giggle." He took a large bite of his apple. He returned his gaze back so he could address the two young wolves.

"Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Okay, yeah, you teach us." Scott's tone was filled with amusement.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"You do that Stiles." Katrina let a small smile creep onto her face at the boys banter.

"Your Yoda I will be. I said it backwards." He was proud at his use of Yoda speak in an actual conversation.

"Yeah I know."

"All right, you know, I definitely still hate you." Stiles grabbed his things, including the book Scott was using to hide and grabbed Katrina's arm dragging her out of the lunch room. With Katrina's heightened hearing, she heard Scott scramble to get his things and follow them.

Stiles stopped pulling Katrina along once they had reached the Lacrosse field. He proceeded to take out a bag of lacrosse balls, two black belts, a smart phone, and a large roll of duct tape. Scott ran up to them, dropping his own bag by the bleachers and joined them on the field. Stiles picked up the two belts and held them out to Katrina and Scott.

"Put these on."

"Isn't this one of the heart monitors for the track team?" Katrina strapped the belt on, making sure it fit snug against her body.

"Yeah, I borrowed them." Katrina gave him a look not believing how Stiles acquired the belts.

"You stole them." Scott corrected Stiles.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone when he jogs. You two are going to wear them for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott questioned, pointing to the device in Stiles hand.

"That I stole."

"Why?" Katrina was curious as to why her and Scott were forced to wear these things.

"Well, your heart rate goes up when you guys go wolf, right?" Stiles waited for us to nod in conformation. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, or when you get angry. Maybe learning how to control it is tied to learning how to control your heart rates."

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott looked proud at the reference he made.

"Kinda like the Incredible Hulk." Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's comment.

"I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott's grin grew in size, beaming at his friends.

"I'm hanging out with two superhero nerds, can't I just go back to being a loner?" Katrina face palmed at Scott and Stiles antics, while the two boys just laughed at her.

Stiles grabbed the roll of duct tape and proceeded to wrap it tightly around Scott's wrists that were being held behind his back. He did the same thing to Katrina.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott whined. Once Stiles finished taping Katrina's wrists, he stood in front of her and looked in her eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm going to feel really guilty about all this later." He backed away, picking up his stick and a ball.

"Are you guys ready?"

"No." Both Scott and Katrina said in unison, feeling unsure about this whole situation.

"Remember, don't get angry."

"That might be kinda hard for me. Scott's used to taking balls to the face, me not so much." Stiles was trying to stifle his laughter while Scott just looked at Katrina confused.

"Scott, you are on the Lacrosse team, I didn't. So, I'm going to end up getting angrier faster." Scott's mouth fell open in a silent "O", signaling that he understood.

"Kat, where's your-" Katrina was giving Stiles a hard glare before he continued, "Oh come on, you're a wolf, you're one of us weird ones now. Get used to it Kat. Now where's your phone?" Katrina sighed in defeat at the true words Stiles was saying. She decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to open up to these two boys.

"Leather jacket, right pocket." Stiles hooked her phone up with the heart monitor program before tossing the ball in his stick up in the air as a warm up.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea." Scott looked visibly worried.

Stiles just smirked as he took his first shot, hitting Scott in the stomach, making him bend over in pain and groan. Katrina let out a laugh at what just happened but she wasn't laughing for long. The next ball hit her directly in the face.

"Ah, fuck, that hurt!" She yelled at Stiles.

"Quiet, remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, about staying calm."

"Stay calm." Stiles threw another ball at Scott and missed.

"Stay calm." He started jumping to focus.

"Staying totally calm, no balls coming flying at my face." His voice went up in pitch at the end when he got hit in the shoulder.

Stiles kept hitting Scott and Katrina with Lacrosse balls unaware of Jackson hiding behind the stands watching their every move. The next ball hit Scott in the nuts, causing him to cry out.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You know, I think my aim is improving." Stiles laughed as he picked up the next ball.

"Wonder why." Sarcasm evident in Scott's tone.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't get angry." Katrina grunted as Stiles hit her in the stomach.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott took another shot to the balls.

Stiles took a few more shots at the pair, watching the heart monitor climb higher and higher. Suddenly Scott cried out.

"Wait, stop, stop, stop," Stiles watched as the two wolves fell to the ground, hearts pumping fast with anger.

"Kat? Scott?" Stiles took a cautious step forward. Both Katrina and Scott ripped through the tape that was holding them back, falling to the ground to hide their shifts.

After a few seconds, Scott's heart and monitor went down while Katrina's was still going crazy.

"Focus Kat!" Stiles yelled. She took his words to heart and focused on her breathing, hoping it would help bring her back. She looked up when she had control and gave Stiles a small smile in thanks. Stiles approached the pair once they had their control back.

"Scott, Kat, you guys started to change."

"The anger. It was more than that. It's like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Katrina nodded her head in agreement.

"So it is anger then. Derek was right." She looked over at Scott who was shaking his head.

"I can't be around Allison." Stiles gave him a confused but sad look.

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak."

Scott reached their next class first, wanting to find a seat away from Allison.

"Stiles or Kat, sit, sit, sit," as he frantically looked at the seat behind him. Before Stiles could sit down, Allison grabbed the seat forcing Kat into the seat next to her and Stiles behind her. Katrina listened in on the awkward conversation that took place between Scott and Allison.

"Hey," Allison smiled brightly at Scott.

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Uhhh, yeah, I've been super busy."

"When are you going to get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, soon. Real soon."

"I changed lab partners, by the way."

"Oh, to who?"

"To you, dummy." Katrina looked back at Stiles and shook her head as a sign of things going badly.

"Me? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home to study."

"Oh."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I just… I don't want to bring your grade down."

"Well, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30."

"Tonight?" Scott looked at Katrina with worried eyes. They were supposed to be training with Derek tonight.

"8:30." Allison ended the conversation there due to the arrival of Coach, who happened to be their economics teacher.

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenburg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading." Coach may be ruthless when it came to Lacrosse but he had a knack for calling on unprepared people. Katrina always did her readings and homework, which was one of the reasons Coach never bothered her in class.

"How about, uh, McCall?" Scott looked up confused.

"What?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"No, how about the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Students began laughing at the interaction between Coach and Scott.

"What?'

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm' McCall?"

"Very." Scott let his gaze turn to Stiles and Katrina.

"Did you do the reading or no?"

"Um… I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you have an average of a D in this class. Come on buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" Stiles tapped on Katrina's shoulder to show her Coach's phone. Scott's heart rate was climbing higher and higher at every word the Coach said.

"No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read? In your entire life."

"I… I, uh…" Scott's heart rate was rising even faster at this point.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the Adults Only warning from your favorite website you visit ever night? Anything?" Katrina was getting worried about how fast Scott's heart was beating; she didn't want him to shift in the middle of class.

"Scott, keep calm." She softly begged, knowing he would hear her.

"Thank you McCall. Thank you. McCall, Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks…" Katrina tuned out what Coach was saying, keeping her eyes trained on both Scott and his heart monitor.

Suddenly the furious beeping that was coming from the phone in Stiles hand had return to a normal rate. Stiles and Katrina looked at one another, trying to figure out how Scott had gotten his control back. Once Katrina had noticed, she nudged Stiles arm and pointed underneath Allison's desk. She was holding one of Scott's hands in an attempt to comfort him during Coach's outburst. Katrina and Stiles shared a knowing look before focusing back on what was happening in class.

"It's her." Stiles said patting Scott on the back after the trio left class.

"What do you mean?" He looked curious as to what Stiles meant.

"It's Allison." Katrina replied with a knowing look.

"Remember that night you told me of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

"Okay." Scott nodded, following where Stiles thought process was going.

"Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score, and then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like you were trying to kill me." Katrina grimaced at the unpleasant image of Scott attacking Stiles in the locker room.

"Oh, no, but it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-" Katrina interrupted the gory details of Scott's sex life.

"Please don't scar me for life, Scooby." Scott gave her a look that read "seriously?" while Stiles burst out laughing for a few moments before he regained composure.

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex. You know?" Katrina made a gesture with her arms, showing that she agreed with Stiles. Scott suddenly had this grin on his face, eye looking past Katrina and Stiles.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Scott's smile got bigger.

"Ugh, look, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control." Katrina said, with an intelligent tone.

"Like an anchor," Stiles finished Katrina's thought for her. She nodded in agreement.

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?" Scott's eyes widen once he realized what he had said.

Yes, you just said that." Stiles scoffed at Scott's reaction.

"I love her."

"That's great, now let's m-" Scott interrupted Katrina again as she tried to change topic.

"No, no, no. Really, I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles was obviously just as annoyed with the topic as Katrina was.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, so what do I do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea aren't you?"

"Yeah." Stiles had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Is it going to get us in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is it going to cause us physical pain?" Katrina didn't want to go through being hit repeatedly again.

"Yeah definitely, come on." Katrina groaned as the boys dragged her down the hallway and outside the building.

"But I don't want to be hit again."

Stiles guided Scott to stand in a specific spot and hold up his keys. He grabbed Katrina's hand, acting like they were a couple and began to drag his keys down the side of a near by truck. Scott stood there shocked at what Stiles had just done.

"Hey, hey, hey dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Out of nowhere, this guy comes barreling towards Scott with his gang of friends and they began to beat the crap out of him. Katrina was wincing at every punch as if she was the one being hit.

"Ow. Oh my God, wow." Stiles was just commentating the entire fight.

"Think of Allison, Scott." Katrina muttered hoping that Scott heard her.

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now. What do you idiots think you're doing?" Mr. Harris had come out and broke up the fight, staring down Scott, Stiles and Katrina.

As a result of the fight, the trio was currently sitting in detention with Mr. Harris. Scott kept anxiously looking at the clock.

"Excuse me, sir. Uh, I know it's detention and all but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris gave Scott a look making him shut up. Scott turned to Stiles and Katrina.

"You knew I would heal."

"Yep."

"So you did that to help me learn? Just me cause beating up a girl is frowned upon." He glanced at Katrina who gave him a smug smile in return.

"Yep."

"But particularly to punish me."

"Yeah, well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me."

"I'm not angry anymore. Kat, I was never angry at you, just so you know." He gave Katrina an apologetic look since she had to sit through all this fighting between the two boys. "Look, you and Kat have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"We know and we will." Scott replied for the pair with Katrina vigorously nodding next to him.

"So question, since today has been mainly about Scott. How do we figure out my anchor?" Katrina asked the boys, wanting to be able to control her shift as well as Scott had been today. They shared a look, trying to think of a way to help her.

"Well, I don't know." Stiles looked at Katrina with sad eyes as Scott gave her hand a squeeze. They both wanted Katrina to be happy but they knew she was beating herself up for not being able to get the whole werewolf thing as quickly as Scott or Derek. Mr. Harris interrupted their conversation.

"All right, all of you out of here."

The boys bolted out of the room while Katrina left at a slightly slower pace. Once they realized Katrina was not with them, Stiles and Scott stopped walking and turned around to see Katrina walking slowly behind them with her head down in shame. Stiles approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We know you don't have many friends, well, any, honestly, and you pretty much hate your family and Lydia."

"I don't hate Lydia. What goes on with my family has never really been anyone's business. But you are right about the first part." Katrina could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she kept her gaze on the floor. She didn't understand why she was letting herself get so worked up in front of these boys but she guessed that somewhere, deep down, part of her trusted them with helping her and being the one thing she didn't have, her friends. Pushing that feeling aside, she listened to what they were saying to her.

"Okay, who's the one person you care about more than anything?" Scott tried to get Katrina to focus on the questions so she doesn't feel like she failed. She looked at Scott and then at Stiles.

"I don't have anyone."

"Oh, come on. Everybody's gotta have someone. Even if it's family or friends or more than friends…" Katrina sighed, calming herself down and hardening her gaze at the two boys.

"The only person?" They nodded their heads, wanting Katrina to continue. "The only person has been missing for almost four years." They both tensed up.

"Your brother." Katrina nodded in conformation, turning her gaze away from Scott and Stiles.

"So, unlike Scott, I don't have an anchor. And because of that, I won't ever have control. The Alpha should have just killed me." Katrina tried to push past Scott and Stiles, desperately wanting to be alone. Stiles ran in front of her while Scott gently grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

"That might not be true." Scott said softly, trying to get Katrina to look at them. Stiles spoke up to help Scott.

"You said that you felt like you were going to lose it on your mom this morning, but didn't."

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened? How did it start? How'd you get it to stop?" Scott was forcing her to think hard about what caused her to get her control back.

"Mom was actually talking to me for the first time since he disappeared. She was asking these unanswerable questions but when she brought my brother up and tried to make everything about her, I got more than a little mad. I was so furious cause I just wanted to get to school and away from everything…"

"Everything what?"

"Well since mom had brought him up, it reminded me of the times Kyle would make fun of me for him being ready before I was for school when we were younger. I heard his voice in my head, his laugh."

Scott and Stiles faces lit up and they shared a look.

"That was it. That's how you stopped it." Stiles threw his arm around Katrina's shoulders giving her a bit of a squeeze. "You had a memory of Kyle and he brought you back." Scott nodded in agreement, pulling the same move as Stiles but put his arm around his waist.

"And unlike me and Allison, Kyle will always be will you." Katrina realized that that meant she would always have control. The trio walked out of the building together, in a much lighter mood than they had been when they left detention.

A few hours later, Katrina was startled out of her focus on her homework. She was being called back to the school but not by a phone call. Katrina heard a very loud howl that made her want to go there immediately. She locked her bedroom door and opened her window. Flipping perfectly down onto the ground, she landed right by the driver's side door of her car, slipping in quickly. She was driving as fast as she could towards the school, as if she was being summoned there. Once she arrived and parked, she saw Derek's car.

"Great, you're here." His eyes rolling in distaste.

"Yeah well, that howl was kinda hard to ignore Derek."

"Right."

"So, was that you that did it?" She looked at him hopefully and slightly impressed.

"I'll give you another guess." He looked annoyed at what had just happened.

"Scott?" Katrina said in disbelief. She then noticed Scott and Stiles walking out of the school towards her and Derek. Stiles looked at Katrina, smiling.

"So I guess you heard it, huh?"

"It was hard to miss." Derek gave Katrina a pointed look but soften it, knowing she wasn't behind this plan. He turned his glare to the two boys.

"I'm gonna kill you both. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Scott looks rather embarrassed as Derek yelled at them.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Oh, it was loud." Katrina looked at Scott slightly amazed at his werewolf abilities.

"And it was awesome," Stiles said in a singing voice. Derek glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles was making fun of Derek for being so uptight about the whole thing. Katrina rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the group, an eerie feeling creeping up her spine.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked as he looked into Derek's car.

"Who did what with who?" Katrina was obviously lost as to what was going on.

"What? I didn't do anything. Ask Kat." He spun around to look in his backseat.

Before Katrina could confirm that Derek had done nothing, he was suddenly raised into the air with blood pouring out of his mouth. Katrina was terrified by what she was seeing; Unstoppable Derek was tossed aside like a rag doll by the Alpha who decided to make his appearance. Scott grabbed her arm and tugging, making her realize that she needed to run. Scott, Stiles, and Katrina sprinted into the open school doors, pulling them closed once inside.

They were trapped with a fucking monster Alpha lurking right outside the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio was trapped inside the school while the Alpha was lurking outside in the parking lot. Scott, Stiles, and Katrina were frantically trying to regain their breath after running through the parking lot after watching the Alpha run his claws through Derek.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott and Katrina were trying to hold the door shit with their werewolf strength but they knew they wouldn't be any match if the Alpha wanted to get in.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped back at Scott.

"I'm so glad your sarcasm is still intact during all of this." Katrina was getting angry at how the boys were acting. Her comment went unheard as Scott and Stiles started to panic more.

"Grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything!" Scott kept looking around the parking lot for any signs of the Alpha. Stiles shot up from he floor and looked out the window, eyes growing wide with a plan.

"Okay." Stiles went to open the door but Katrina stopped him.

"No." He shoved something towards Scott that Katrina didn't see as he moved out of her reach and bolted out the door. Scott yelled after him.

"Stiles, no!"

Katrina saw what he was going for; a pair of bolt cutters was lying on the ground nearby the trashcan on the sidewalk. Stiles crept towards them, hoping to not draw any attention to himself. Out of the corner of her eye, Katrina saw the Alpha hiding behind Stiles' jeep. She began to tug on Scott's sleeve and pointed to what she saw. They both started to yell at Stiles so he could get back into the safety of the school.

"Run, Stiles! Stiles!" They were screaming and pounding on the door trying to get Stiles to run. The Alpha took notice of Stiles and began to run straight for him. Stiles spastically grabbed the bolt cutters and ran towards the door, pulling it open quickly, shutting it, and shoving the handles of the bolt cutters into the door to hold it shut. Katrina was pacing, running a shaking hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. She looked out the window trying to catch sight of the Alpha but only saw her's, Stiles', and Derek's cars sitting silently in the parking lot.

"That won't hold, will it?"

"Probably not." Stiles words weren't comforting as the trio began to back away from the door. Suddenly a howl echoed through the area causing Katrina, Stiles, and Scott to start running further into the school. They hid inside on of the classrooms. Scott and Stiles went for the desk so they could move it against the door.

"Wait!" Katrina tried to get their attention before they did anything. "That door's not going to keep it out."

"I know." Scott look worried as he scanned the faces of Stiles and Katrina.

"It's your Boss." Stiles said giving Scott a look showing that Derek was right about the Alpha.

"What?" Scott was confused as to what Stiles was talking about.

"Deaton? The Alpha? Your boss."

"No." Scott didn't want to believe what Stiles was telling them.

"Yes. Murdering psycho werewolf!"

"That can't be." Stiles sarcasm decided that now would be a good time to rear its ugly head.

"Oh come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing."

"Not him." Scott was determined that the Alpha was not Dr. Deaton, even though the evidence was all there.

"He killed Derek."

"Derek's not dead. He… He can't be dead!" Katrina voiced her thoughts into the conversation. Derek is a werewolf and he couldn't die that easily.

"Blood squirted out of his mouth, okay? You know, that doesn't qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles was telling the cold hard truth. The facts were against Scott and Katrina, who both believed that Derek could have survived the fatal wounds of the Alpha.

"Okay." Scott's shoulders slumped as he gave into what Stiles was saying. "Let's just uh… what do we do?"

The trio needed to think of a plan of how to get out of the school and away from the Alpha. Katrina began to pace until Stiles piped up with an idea.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job, right?" Stiles directed the last part towards Scott seeing as it was his boss who was the supposed Alpha.

"Yeah." Scott replied, looking over at Katrina and Stiles.

"Wait, what about my car?" Katrina didn't want to leave her car behind incase the police showed up. She didn't want to be framed from breaking into the school at this time of night.

"We have to stick together Kat." Scott grabbed her hand, hoping that she would understand that point.

"Let's do this. You guys take Stiles jeep and I'll take my car. We split up and meet somewhere, that way the Alpha won't know who to follow."

"And what if he kills one of us, huh?" Stiles demanded, obviously worried over the fact that someone could get seriously hurt. Katrina shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, no plan is perfect."

"Kat-" Katrina shoved a worried Stiles towards the windows so they could try their escape. Scott and Katrina both tried to open the windows to no avail.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate controlled." Stiles broke the news to the teen wolves.

"Then we break it." Scott started to ball his hands into fists, prepared to punch through the glass.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Katrina stated. She gave Scott a pointed look, expressing her worry about attracting the Alpha to there location. Scott turned his view outside the window, scanning the parking lot.

"Then… then…" Scott's voice trailed off as he continued to scan the parking lot. "We run really fast. _Really _fast." The trio could see the pair of cars on the far side of the parking lot so running as fast as they could was their only option. Katrina could feel herself start to panic while she looked at the cars. She noticed something out of place with Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles peered out the window at his jeep.

"It's bent." Scott said bluntly.

"Like dented?"

"No, he means bent." Katrina said pointing at the wrecked hood of his jeep.

"What the hell happened?" Katrina kept staring at the jeep and noticed her car was missing.

"Wait, where is my car?" She frantically scanned the parking lot, trying to find what happened to it. Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass causing Katrina and Scott to grab Stiles and pull him to the ground. Sliding across the floor was the battery from Stiles' jeep and the entire engine from Katrina's Impala. The sound of crushing metal could be heard through out the building. Katrina's car was torn completely in half and destroyed front end.

"Oh my God, he completely destroyed my car. Like completely destroyed. I'm going to kill that bastard." Katrina muttered as she clenched her fists tighter, causing her whole body to shake with anger.

"That's my battery." Stiles lifted a shaky finger to point at the car part on the floor. Scott noticed that Katrina was standing and staring out the window so he grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back to the ground.

"Wait, don't." He pleaded; he didn't want her to get hurt.

"We have to move," Stiles said.

"He could be right outside," Scott replied holding both Stiles and Katrina out of sight from the window.

"He _is _outside, he completely wrecked my car."

Katrina stayed planted on the ground as Scott and Stiles looked out the window for the Alpha. She didn't want to look at the pile of scrap that used to be her precious car. She could feel her heart beating out of control and was proud of how in control she was of her shift.

"Move now?" Stiles turned to Katrina and Scott, hoping that they agreed. They both nodded.

"Move now." Scott, Stiles, and Katrina exited the classroom and slowly proceeded down the hall, being guided by Scott.

"This way." He began to take them towards another empty classroom when Katrina began to protest.

"No, no, no, we can't." She grabbed Scott's and Stiles' arms as they kept walking.

"What?" Scott wanted to get out of the hallway as quick as possible.

"Somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows."

"Somewhere with less windows." Stiles said in a tone, which made Scott sound like an idiot for not thinking of it.

"The locker room." Scott grabbed both Katrina's hand and Stiles' sleeve and began to pull them in the correct direction.

"I can't believe I'm going to be hiding in the boys locker room." Katrina muttered as she ran behind the boys. Scott gave her a look, showing that he had heard her.

They entered the men's locker room and promptly closed the door. Once shut, Scott turned to Stiles.

"Call you dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, anything. A gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees a parking lot of cops, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Scott smiled as he brought up that point. Katrina shrugged her left shoulder in agreement to Scott's statement.

"Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Katrina's eyes widened at Stiles statement. She had apparently not been told of what happened before she was bitten.

"Woah, back up. How much did I miss before I was turned." Katrina kept switching her gaze between Stiles and Scott, hoping one of them would inform her of what happened to Derek.

"A lot." Katrina drew in a big breath to calm her down.

"We… we have to… we have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott searched their faces for approval.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Katrina said, matter-of-factly.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested. Stiles and Katrina looked at one another and agreed that Scott had a good idea.

"That could work. Go outside and take the keys off his body, ugh, and then we take his car."

"And him." Katrina and Scott said in unison. Even though the older werewolf was incredibly hard on them, neither of them wanted to leave him behind if he wasn't dead. In the back of their minds, they hoped that if it had been one of them in that situation, Derek would have helped them.

"Whatever. Come on." Stiles tried to get Scott and Katrina to start moving to initiate their plan. Before Stiles could open the door, Katrina grabbed his arm stopping him. He gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I think I heard something."

"Wait, what?" Scott twitched his head, beginning to hear what Katrina had heard.

"Shh, quiet." The noise was getting louder and nearer causing the group to back away from the door. Stiles began to look around the room and seemed to come up with an idea.

"I'm gonna hide," Stiles whispered.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Scott and Katrina watched as Stiles climbed inside a locker and shut himself inside. The two wolves looked at each other and followed Stiles lead, shutting themselves in their own lockers. Katrina knew she was breathing heavily so she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Peering out through the slits in the locker, she kept an eye out to make sure she was safe. She heard the door open, if it was the Alpha, it wouldn't open the door in a normal manner. The locker room was suddenly filled with screaming. Katrina burst out of her locker at the same time as Scott to witness the Janitor holding onto Stiles.

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Shhhhh! Quiet." Stiles tried to get the Janitor to stop talking.

"Quiet my ass! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you, get out." The Janitor grabbed Stiles and tried to get him to head out of the door.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?"

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now."

"God, just one second to explain!" Stiles was getting visibly annoyed by the Janitor's attitude. Both Scott and Katrina stood by watching the argument, hoping that the loud noise wouldn't attract the Alpha. The Janitor pushed the three teens into the hallway.

"Just shut up and go."

Suddenly, the door to the locker room slams shut as the Janitor is pulled further back into the room. Scott, Stiles, and Katrina watch in horror as blood splatters onto the door and the Janitor's screams continue. He falls against the door and Katrina goes to open it. Stiles grabs her arm, pulling her back to him and then pushing her in the direction Scott was beginning to move.

"Go! Go!"

The three teens began to run again, putting as much distance as they could between them and the murder scene. They reached a set of double doors and found their exit. Scott, Stiles, and Katrina were going to run straight through the door but were bounced back as soon as they tried to open them.

"What the hell?" Stiles demanded as he stared at the doors. Scott poked his head through the small opening the doors made.

"It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me." Stiles began to ram the door with his shoulder trying to get the dumpster to move, letting the teens out to freedom. Scott and Katrina watched in desperation at Stiles' actions.

"Stop!" Scott got in Stiles path, making him stop what he was doing.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles looked at Scott with scared eyes. Katrina did something no one would have expected; she grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"We aren't going to die." She said to him, as he returned the embrace. Stiles pulled back from Katrina and faced the pair of teen wolves.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Us, Derek said it's stronger with a pack." Scott looked at Katrina, the pair sharing a look. Neither of them wanted to be a part of the Alpha's pack.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's… that's beautiful."

Katrina noticed that Scott was staring out the window so she averted her gaze from Stiles outburst. Her eyes widened as she grabbed both Scott and Stiles arms. The monster Alpha was staring at them from the opposite rooftop. Katrina tugged on the boy's arms, begging them to move as she and Scott watched the Alpha begin to charge towards them. Stiles eyes widened in fear, finally noticed what they were looking at. With one final tug, Katrina got the boys running in the opposite direction of the monster Alpha to find somewhere safer to hide. They ended up on one of the lower levels of the school, possibly near the boiler room. Katrina wasn't paying attention to the twists and turns she took in attempt to escape. Scott, Stiles, and Katrina were hiding behind a set of lockers in a momentary pause in their escape.

"All right, we have to do something," Stiles said in a hushed whisper.

"Like what?" Scott was hoping that Stiles had developed a real plan to get them out.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut hair. The trio heard growling nearby, signaling that the Alpha was closing in on them. Stiles' eyes sparked with an idea as he shoved his hands frantically in his pockets. Pulling out his car keys, Scott looks at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Stiles threw his keys into an opposite hallway causing the monster Alpha to growl and head towards the noise. Katrina, Scott, and Stiles took their chance and sprinted in the other direction. They ended up in a classroom with steal door. Scott locked in swiftly and signaled for Katrina and Stiles to help move the desk in front of the door. Once it was in place, they noticed the Alpha staring at them through the small window. Monster Alpha pushed but the door wouldn't budge.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Scott was standing on the opposite side of the desk holding his hand out for Katrina to grab. She grabbed it quickly and leapt over the desk with Scott's help. Stiles jumped onto the desk and began to join them but stopped. Katrina didn't notice his actions as she was already heading for the other door.

"What are you doing?" Scott's voice caused Katrina to turn back. She saw Stiles getting closer to the door.

"I just want a closer look." He crept closer to the window to view the Alpha. Katrina was mad.

"Are you crazy?!" Katrina began walking towards Stiles to pull him back but Scott lightly stopped her.

"Hey, look, it's trapped. Okay? It's not gonna get out."

"That still doesn't make me feel better Stiles." She mumbled as she watched Stiles shine the flashlight through the window of the door.

"Yeah that's right, we got you, you-"

"Shut up," Scott demanded.

"No, I'm not scared of this thing." The Alpha hit one of it's gigantic paws against the window causing Stiles to fall off the desk. "I'm not scared of you. All right, cause you're in there and we're out here. You're not going anywhere-" Stiles was cut off by the sound of crunching and climbing. Suddenly the vents above the trio began to bend and break, making awful creaking sounds. Stiles shined the flashlight up at them and they all realize what had happened. They took off running once again but were stopped when Scott stuck out his arm in front of Katrina and Stiles.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Stiles looked at Scott confused.

"Hear what?" Katrina pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and focused her heighted hearing. The faint sound of a phone ringing reached her ears and she tilted her head thinking. She remembered the ringtone from somewhere but couldn't quite place it.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott fished Stiles phone from his pocket and called Allison. Katrina used her hearing to listen in to the conversation.

"Stiles?"

"No, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm at the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor."

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pools."

"Get to the lobby, go now."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Allison hung up the phone ending the conversation. Scott, Stiles, and Katrina took off running to the first floor lobby to meet her there.

Bursting through the lobby doors, they found Allison coming through the opposite set. Scott immediately ran up to her.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come?" Allison looked confused by Scott's questions.

"Because you asked me to," she stated.

"I asked you to?" Scott was confused by the whole situation. Allison took out her phone to show Scott a text message. Katrina and Stiles looked over his shoulder to see a fake message forcing her to go to the school.

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send me this message?" Allison looked terrified.

"Because I didn't." Scott's statement just made the entire situation go from bad to worse. Stiles chose this moment to pipe in with a comment.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles questioned Allison.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?" Scott exclaimed.

"And Lydia." Allison turned her gaze to Katrina.

"What?" Katrina was getting more panicked by the minute.

"Yeah, she got a message from you saying the same thing." Katrina stood their speechless. She knew that she had left her phone in her bedroom when she was summoned by Scott's howling.

"I don't have my phone, it's been at home all day." Her voice increased in pitch as worry flooded her system. Allison gave her a sympathetic look before turned back to Scott.

"What's going on? Who sent me this text? And what about the one sent to Lydia?" Her phone ringing interrupted Allison's questions.

"Where are you?" She demanded. Soon the doors behind her opened revealing Lydia and Jackson. Lydia took sight of Katrina and headed straight for her. Grabbing her hand, Lydia laced her fingers through Katrina's before speaking to her.

"Finally. So what's with the cryptic message Kat?"

"I didn't send you any message. My phone has been at home all day." Lydia had a flash of fear in her eyes but quickly hid it before turning to Allison.

"Can we go now?" Allison nodded and Lydia tugged on Katrina's hand.

Before they could go anywhere, the sounds of something moving in the vent above the lobby hit the six teens ears. Katrina took advantage of holding Lydia's hand as she pushed her to run faster after Scott commanded them to. Scott and Stiles took the lead, bringing the group into the cafeteria, where Scott, Allison, Katrina, Lydia, and Jackson began to frantically block the door with tables and chairs.

"Wait, Scott, Kat, not here." Stiles voice sounded scared. Katrina stopped and turned to Stiles to see why he was yelling. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of them. She was draw back into the frightened conversation when Lydia yelled at her.

"Kat, what is going on, just tell us! What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia demanded. Katrina wasn't able to answer because Scott got everyone back to work at blocking the door.

"Guys… Can we talk for a second? You guys, listen to me, w- Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? HELLO!" The increase in Stiles yelling finally caught Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson's attention. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He gestured to the windows that Katrina was staring out, checking to see that the Alpha was not going to burst through these. The group was silence, all noticing the wall of windows. Allison was the one who broke the silence.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here and I would like to know why." Her gaze flittered between Scott, Stiles, and Katrina hoping one of them would answer her question. When she was only meant with silence, she turned to Scott with a desperate look in her eyes. "Scott?"

Katrina had begun pacing in front of the wall of windows; she could feel her pulse rising in anger. It was the Alpha's fault that they were trapped in the school with no way to fight without her or Scott revealing themselves. It was the reason behind Derek being either brutally murdered or gravely injured in front of her. She also believed that the Alpha was somehow behind Lydia, Allison, and Jackson showing up at the school. Scott gave her a look, showing that he could hear how fast her heart was beating. He looked just as scared as she was. In the midst of her panicking, Stiles decided to respond to Allison's question.

"Somebody killed the janitor."

"What?" Lydia's voice sounded broken and full of disbelief at Stiles statement.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison demanded.

"Wha- who killed him?" Jackson asked. Lydia started to twist her fingers nervously.

"No, no, no. This- this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-" Jackson interrupted Lydia's train of thought.

"No, don't you get it? That wasn't a mountain lion."

"What was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison yelled at her boyfriend for answers. He was taken back by the demand in her voice.

"Kat?" Lydia's shaking voice reached her ears. In the deep recesses of her mind, Lydia's words merged with those of Kyle's recalling his scared worried tone whenever she was upset. She could feel her heart rate returning to normal, somewhat thankful that Lydia was here with her, keeping her grounded. Katrina walked away from the windows she was standing in front of and joined the group of teens.

"I- I don't know. I- I just- If we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott stuttered.

"Us? He's going to kill us? Lydia reached out and grabbed Katrina's hand hoping for some form of comfort.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison question Scott.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale." Both Stiles and Katrina turned to Scott with shocked look on their faces.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson looked just as shocked as Stiles and Katrina.

"Are you sure?" Allison looked terrified

"I saw him."

"But the mountain lion-" Scott interrupted Lydia with an outburst.

"No! Derek killed them."

"All of them?"

"Yes, starting with his own sister." Katrina could hear Scott's heartbeat increase with every lie he told.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us."

"That still doesn't explain Kat's bite." Lydia glanced at Katrina as she said this. Katrina nodded her head in agreement, wanting to see how Scott would lie his way through this.

"The mountain lion smelled the blood, after Derek had killed him. And if we don't get out of here… He's going to kill us too." Jackson quickly turned to Stiles.

"Call the cops," he demanded.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean 'no.' Wanna hear it in Spanish? 'No.' Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad's armed with the entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia took out her phone and began to punch in numbers.

"No, Lydia hold on a sec-" Jackson, angrily stepping in front of him, cut off Stiles. Scott slid in between the two males in order to stop the fight that was brewing.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hill High School. We're trapped, we need you to- but- She hung up on me." Lydia stared at her phone in disbelief that the police hung up on her.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison was just as shocked as Lydia.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, well call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles shoulders fell as he talked.

"What the- what-" Allison fisted her hands in her hair tightly before she let out a deep breath and let go. "What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" The room was silent as everyone looked towards Scott and Katrina.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Scott asked as he and Katrina looked at one another.

"Is he the one who sent us the texts?" Lydia's voice returned to its scared, broken, and desperate sound.

"No. I mean- I… I don't know." Scott shakily said as he stepped closer to Katrina with hopes that if they stuck together they could keep their heart rates down.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison's tone sounded so similar to Lydia's.

"We don't know!" Scott and Katrina snapped and lashed out at the questions they were being bombarded with. Katrina was confused as to why she was brought into the question because this was all Scott's lie. She immediately looked sad after she yelled, seeing the shocked look on Lydia's face.

"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder roughly while sliding his hand down Katrina's arm to grip her wrist to drag the teen wolves backward. Once they were away from the others, Stiles turned to Scott. "Okay, first, throwing Derek under the bus? Nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something. If he's dead it doesn't matter right?"

"Except if he's not." Katrina pointed out.

"Oh god, I totally just bit off her head."

"You weren't the only one." Katrina muttered as she looked back at Lydia's sad face.

"And they'll totally get over it. Bigger issue at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles pulled Katrina's focus back into their conversation.

"But we are alive. It could have killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Katrina viewed the fact that they were still alive as a huge positive. She just hoped that they could all get out and stay that way.

"So what, he just wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said that it wants revenge."

"Wait, what?" Katrina was confused as to how Scott had found this information out. She was disappointed in the fact that he didn't share that information with her; he wasn't the only new werewolf anymore.

"Against who?"

"Allison's family."

"Next time you get information like this please share it Scott." Katrina shook her head in disappointment. Her comment went ignored by both of them.

"Maybe that's what the text was about."

"That doesn't explain why my cousin is here though."

"Well, someone had to send it." Suddenly Jackson decided that this was the best time to voice his opinion.

"Okay, assheads and Kat, new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." Scott looked over at Stiles, reluctant to agree with Jackson.

"He's right. Just tell him the truth if you have to. Just- just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." He hissed at Scott, taking a step back from everyone.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson stalked towards Stiles to grab his phone but instead of getting the device, he got a face full of Stiles fist. He staggered backwards, holding his jaw.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Scott, Stiles, and Katrina watched as Allison ran forward to check out Jackson, noticing that Lydia just stared at them. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Hey dad, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back. Like right now. We're at the school Dad, we're at the school." As Stiles was leaving the message, the cafeteria doors tried to burst open. Everyone instantly backed up, creating a line with Jackson at one end and Stiles at the other. Lydia squeezed in between Jackson and Katrina while Allison stood in between Katrina and Scott. The doors began to shake with more force, causing some of the chairs they had stacked to begin to fall.

"Oh my God." Lydia whimpered and clung to Jackson and Katrina. Stiles' eyes widen with an idea.

"The kitchen. The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Scott points out. The doors creak even more, tearing at the hinges.

"Up is better than here." The group began to back up even more and Katrina decided to get everyone moving. She gripped Lydia's hand tightly and pulled her along as she began to run towards the kitchen doors. Katrina's main goal was to get Lydia, Allison, and Jackson out of the room before they caught sight of the monster Alpha wolf that was hunting them. She let Jackson tug Lydia up the stairs, making sure everyone got up before she followed behind. Once Katrina had made it up the stairs, she noticed everyone entering an open classroom so she picked up her pace. Scott shut the door behind her and shoved a chair under the handle to try and keep the door closed.

Katrina could feel her heart racing from the running and terrifying situation they were in. She could also hear how fast Scott's heart was going but his anchor was in the room with them so his control was much better than hers. Katrina's anchor was dead and she prayed to herself that she could keep some kind of focus and not shift in front of her cousin and friends.

A loud growl echoed through the hallway causing everyone to hold his or her breath as a shadow passed by the classroom window. Once it was gone, Scott faced Jackson.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison argued with Jackson. Stiles stepped in to try and keep the peace.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"Well, what about this?" Scott pulled Stiles and Katrina towards a door behind the teacher's desk, an exit. The only problem was that it was dead bolted shut. Katrina tuned out the little argument between Scott and Stiles. The only sound that was filling her ears was the rapid beating of everyone's hearts. What startled her was Scott's declaration.

"I'm getting the key."

"Are you serious?" Allison was appalled that Scott was even thinking about leaving them.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"But you can't go out there unarmed." Scott turned around, pretending to look for something to take as a weapon and gave Katrina a look showing how armed they both knew they were. He grabbed the teacher's pointer stick and faced the group who all had looks that read what-the-fuck-are-you-serious. "Well it's better than nothing."

"There's got to be something else." Lydia's lips turned up into a noticeably smug smirk.

"There is," she said as she turned her gaze towards the chemical cabinet.

"What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?" Stiles scoffed at Lydia's idea. She rolled her eyes and gave Katrina a look that she understood.

"No, like a fire bomb." Katrina smiled at her cousin's intelligence. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." She smugly crossed her arms across her chest as Katrina walked over to her, wearing the same expression. While Katrina and Lydia knew exactly what the plan was, Stiles looked absolutely lost.

"Self-igniting?"

"Molotov cocktail." Katrina and Lydia said in unison, annunciating each syllable. The others just stared at the Martin's. The cousin's shared a look, both knowing how the other was a genius.

"What? I read it somewhere." Lydia played dumb as Katrina rolled her eyes.

"We don't have a key for that either." Jackson sighed at Stiles comment and shoved his elbow through the glass door holding the chemicals.

Katrina helped Lydia make the cocktail by swirling the mixture as Lydia added the ingredients.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia stuck her hand out for the bottle as Katrina added a funnel into the bottle of already mixed chemicals. She added the acid and took the bottle from Katrina, corking it shut. Little did everyone know, Katrina made a smaller version of the cocktail for herself and slid it into her pocket. The room had been dark so it was easy for her actions to go unnoticed. Before Scott could leave with his Molotov cocktail in hand, Allison stopped him.

"No, no this is insane. You can't do this. You can not go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You could die, don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Allison released a strangled sob at Scott's statement.

"Scott, just stop." Allison was crying so hard at this point. "Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell? Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just… just please. Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." Everyone watched the dramatic scene unfold between the two lovers so Katrina's movement towards the door went almost unseen. Scott saw Katrina shuffle slowly towards the door, silently telling him that he wasn't going alone. He returned his gaze back to Allison.

"Lock it behind me." As he tried to step around Allison, she grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Once they parted, he returned to the task at hand. Katrina stared dead into Scott's eyes and nodded, ready to face her fears against the monster Alpha.

"I'll go with you." Lydia whipped her head towards her cousin.

"What?" She was angry that Katrina was going to leave them.

"Kat, you can't go out there." Jackson stepped up in front of her. She flitted her gaze between him and Lydia, fire blazing in her eyes.

"I can do this." Lydia grabbed her hand.

"Kat… I already lost one of us, I can't lose you too." Her eyes were filling with tears as Katrina lightly put her hand on Lydia's cheek. She looked over all the similar features that they shared; they could be considered as twins despite the fact that Katrina was blonde and only had green flecked into her hazel eyes.

"You won't." She turned to Scott, who removed the chair from beneath the door and the pair rushed out of the door before anyone could stop them. They could hear Lydia and Allison call out their names as they walked down the hallway. Scott looked at his partner as they slowly crept through the building.

"You didn't have to come."

"Well, two betas and bombs are better than one." She flashed a small smile as she pulled the test tube filled with chemicals out of her pocket.

Katrina and Scott retraced their steps, leading back towards the murder sight of the janitor. Everything was quiet, indicating no signs of the Alpha. The wolves entered the gym and Katrina sharply turned her head as the scent of blood filled her nose. Scott must have smelled the same thing because he began to head in the direction of the blood. Katrina followed him underneath the bleachers, the scent getting stronger the further under they went. Something wet fell onto Katrina's face repeatedly and she reached up to wipe it off. Her hand was coated in blood just like Scott's was after he ran his fingers through his hair. Both of them turned their gaze upward and saw the janitor suspended from the bars. Scott passed his larger cocktail to Katrina and held a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet. He began to climb the bars to reach the keys. His fingers grazed them as a popping noise filled the room. The bleachers were closing in on the teens so Katrina yelled up to Scott in hopes that he would move faster.

"Scott!" The bleachers were still closing in on them as Scott continued to try and reach the keys. Finally he grabbed them, gripping them tightly in his fist. He jumped down and they started to sprint out from under the bleachers. Scott ducked and rolled out, with Katrina close behind, both landing on their feet in defensive poses, trying to find out who tried to kill them. Scott and Katrina looked around the gym and didn't see a person. Instead, standing on the opposite side of the room was the monster Alpha, red eyes glowing fiercely at his two betas. They stood their ground as they faced the Alpha.

"Come on." The Alpha took a step closer to them.

"Come and get us." The Alpha began to charge at Scott and Katrina, causing them to throw their Molotov cocktails at him. Instead of the Alpha catching fire, nothing happened. Their faces fell as the Alpha seemed to shake its head in a disappointed fashion. He charged again, this time he caught their ankles and pulled them to the ground. Scott reached out to grab Katrina and protect her but the Alpha used his hind legs to hold the betas in place. Scott was able to at least grab her hand, squeezing it to signify that they would get through this. Katrina held onto Scott's hand for dear life and the sense of déjà-vu flooded her mind. The Alpha let out an extraordinarily terrifying howl that put Scott's from earlier to shame. As soon as the howl ended, the Alpha disappeared.

Suddenly, Scott and Katrina yelled out in pain, their bodies contorting on the ground. Katrina let out a loud scream as she felt he first official shift rip through her body. They both stopped screaming and just lay there for a moment as their urge to kill grew. Scott turned his transformed head to look at his pack mate next to him and tilted his head. In the back of his mind he registered that Katrina's eyes were different from the shocking gold his were. Bright ice blue eyes stared back at him, matching the chilling eyes of Derek Hale. Katrina didn't know that her eyes were this color but she studied the sharpened claws that resided where her fingernails used to be. Razor sharp canines were revealed when she opened her mouth, dying to rip into something. The only thought running through both Scott and Katrina's head was kill. Their bloodlust had been unleashed due to the Alpha's howl.

Scott and Katrina slowly rose from the gym floor and proceeded to walk out of the room, back towards where they came. Katrina allowed her nails to scratch along the walls, relishing in the sound they made. As they neared the classroom they originally came from, unrecognizable voices were heard.

"I said I'm fine." A male voice reached the wolves ears.

"Well, it's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." This time it was a female's voice. Katrina tilted her head at the sound, somehow the voice was familiar to her but in this state, she couldn't recall whom it belonged to.

"As if you actually care." The wolves kept stalking down the hallway, getting closer to their prey, which was locked in a classroom. Katrina watched as Scott neared the door and began to silently pick the locks as the voices continued.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" A second male spoke.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." There was a second female as well.

"Not only Scott, it's Kat too okay? It's not only Scott that's in danger out there, it's Kat too." The familiar female said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have let her leave." The first male snapped back.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Jackson! She left before I could do anything! You know how Kat is." She put emphasis on Katrina's name, which caused a trigger to go off inside of her.

Images were flashing at rapid speed in Katrina's mind, flitting from Lydia to her brother Kyle. Memories of the three of them playing when they were younger ran through her head causing Katrina to snap out of it. She had been wrong. While the memory of Kyle helped bring her back earlier, in real life her anchor was standing on the other side of that door. In real life, her anchor was Lydia.

Shaking her head, Katrina tried to clear the Alpha's mind control as Scott kept fiddling with the door's lock. Screams of both Scott's and Katrina's names filled the hallway before Lydia got them to stop.

"Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!" Police sirens were growing louder, finally coming to their rescue. The sound of the sirens caused the pair of wolves to hide in a different classroom to regain themselves. Neither actually wanted to kill someone but the Alpha's control made them want to and oh God, how badly they wanted to. Katrina shifted back to normal, trying to calm down from what had happened.

"Kat?" Scott whispered to her from across the room. He had transformed back easily once they had entered the empty room but was worried about Katrina since it was her first full shift.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded relieved. They both let out a sigh of relief that the other was all right. Heavy footsteps could be heard in the hallway as Jackson, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles tried to find the pair.

"Kat? Katrina!" Lydia cried out for her. Katrina looked over at Scott who gave her the go-ahead to leave. She got out of the room and looked for her cousin.

"I'm good." She called back and saw Lydia and Jackson running around the corner. Lydia grabbed Katrina as soon as she was in reached and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God." She quickly grabbed her cousin's shoulders and began to check her for injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah I mean no."

"Are you okay?" Lydia repeated staring into Katrina's eyes.

"I'm good." Katrina allowed a small smile to grace her face, knowing that Lydia was the reason she could pull it all back. Jackson stepped forward and put his hand on her arm, giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't scare us like that." Katrina turned her head to look at Jackson and could see the worry and care that filled his eyes. She was surprised that Jackson cared about her but smiled at him anyway.

* * *

When she finally exited the building, the Sheriff escorted Katrina over to where Scott and Stiles were standing. She knew that they were going to be heavily questioned about what had happened and she felt bad that she was going to have to blame Derek.

"And you're sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes." Seeing as it was Scott's lie, he answered first.

"I saw him too." Stiles built onto the lie. Three sets of eyes stared at Katrina waiting for her answer.

"Yeah." Katrina felt like she just signed Derek's actual death sentence, if he was still alive.

"Wait, what about the janitor?" Scott called out to Stiles' dad.

"We're still looking."

"Did you check the bleachers? Under them?" Katrina asked, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Katrina, we looked. We pulled them out just like you and Scott asked, there's nothing."

"We're not making this up." Scott held his ground to show the Sheriff that the body had been there.

"I know, I believe you, I do." Katrina and Scott could hear his heart beat, proving that he didn't. Scott decided to be the one to call him out on the lie.

"No you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for us. Like you wanna believe us, but I know you don't" The Sheriff sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen, we're going to search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

"Sheriff!" One of Mr. Stilinski's deputies called out from across the parking lot.

"Stay. All of you." Before he left, he turned to Katrina.

"You aren't going to fight with me about taking you home, are you?" Katrina gave the Sheriff a smile and shook her head. All she wanted to do was go home. Once Stiles' dad left, Stiles struck up a conversation.

"Well, we survived dude and lady. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good right? Being alive?" Scott and Katrina both looked at him seriously. Katrina turned her gaze to Scott so he could explain the whole situation.

"When we were in the Chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think he heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Well, then how come we're still alive?"

"It wants us in its pack. But I think first… we have to get rid of our old pack." Katrina nodded in agreement but cast her gaze to the ground, unable to look at Stiles face.

"What do you mean? What old pack?"

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia… You." Katrina and Scott both said the last part in unison. Stiles turned away from the both of them and when he turned back, a look of realization crossed his face.

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Scott couldn't look at his best friend so Katrina answered.

"It wanted us to do it."

"And that's not even the worst part." Stiles flung his arms out to the side in an exaggerated gesture.

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part Scott?"

"Because when he made us shift…" Scott trailed off, still not able to look at Stiles. Katrina decided to be brave and took a step forward grabbing one of Stiles' hands.

"I wanted to do it. We did," she said as she looked back at Scott. "We wanted to kill you. All of you." The grip on Stiles hand increased as Katrina tried to hold back her emotions. He stared into her eyes with a hurt look before looking over at his best friend, who still could not meet his gaze. Nothing was said for the longest time, so Scott proceeded to walk away. He went off his original path towards an ambulance towards something Katrina and Stiles couldn't see. Stiles slung his arm around Katrina's shoulders, seeing the girl hurting just as much as he was. He may not know her as well as Scott but the two wolves were more similar than they realized. The pair followed behind Scott and noticed that his boss, Dr. Deaton was seated in the back of the ambulance.

"There you are." His gaze turned to Scott.

"How? How did you?" Scott couldn't complete a real sentence.

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." Dr. Deaton smiled at Scott who still looked surprised. The Sheriff approached the three teens.

"Guys, come on. Let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." He nudged Stiles forward, who pulled Katrina along with him, Scott bringing up the rear. Scott broke off to go talk to Allison as Stiles and Katrina got in the back of Sheriff Stilinski's car.

* * *

Once she got back home, Katrina noticed her parents were still awake. Entering the house, she found her parents flipping through the channels in the den. Katrina paused on her way upstairs to shake her head in disgust. She knew that her parents heard about what happened at the school, everyone's parents were notified, but they made no acknowledgement to her returning home. No hugs or statements of how worried they were about her. They just didn't care.


End file.
